Soul Eater Kid's Zwillingsschwester
by KishinDesu-za-Kazumi
Summary: Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen wenn ihr wüsstest dass ihr Adoptiert wurdet oder jeder würde dich schief anschauen und meinen dass du seltsam bist und nicht von diesem Planeten bist? So fühlt sich die vierzehn jährige Kim. Ihr Abenteuer könnt ihn hier lesen.


Prolog

Meine Eltern sind unterwegs und ich bin zuhause und warte auf sie. Natürlich schalte ich den Fernseher ein und schaue mein Lieblings Anime an, Soul Eater. Irgendwie fühle ich mich dort hingezogen. Nicht nur dass ich es gerne lese oder Anschaue... nein, ich fühle mich hingezogen, nun ja wie soll man sagen? Als würde man dort hingehören, als lebte man praktisch in diesem Manga und würde sogar zu jemandem zugehören. Manche nennen es nur ein Gefühl aber ich beschreibe es als würde man wirklich zugehören. Manche nennen mich einfach nur verrückt oder ganz und gar sonderbar, aber solche Gefühle habe ich schon. Ich bin Kim Marie Snow und bin anders als alle anderen. Wieso? Das erkläre ich später. Ich sah zu meinem Fenster und puste paar schwarze Strähnen von meinem Pony weg. Langsam steh ich auf und gehe zum Bad. Wo ich mein schwarzes Top und meinem schwarzen Rock anziehe. Meine Schwarze Stiefeln die mit einer Schleife verziert sind zog ich aus und stellte sie im Schrank hinein. Danach schaute ich in einem Spiegel und kämte meine Haare, dabei schaute ich in meinen zweifarbigen Augen, der äußere Teil ist ozeanblau der innere ist Himmelblau. Danach ging ich wieder zurück bevor mein Lieblings Anime anfing, gespannt wartete ich die Werbung ab. Paar Strahlen der Untergehende Sonne strahlte auf meine weiße bleiche Haut. Ein normaler Mensch würde es langsam für heiß empfinden doch ich nicht, meine Haut so scheint es jedenfalls ist gegen UV-Strahlung immun. Eigentlich bin ich ein normales Mädchen doch meine Mitschüler, Lehrer und alle die ich begegne finden mich sonderbar. Weiß Gott wieso, aber ich denke dass ich schon den Grund weis, ein Mädchen aus meiner Klasse hat es mir gesagt. Sie hat gesagt dass ich seltsam aussehe als würde ich aus einem anderen Planeten kommen. Ganz klar, ich und eine Außerirdische genau. Aber es stimmt wiederum, ich bin ziemlich gelenkig und habe große Reflexe. Ich kann schnell einen Ball fangen und ihn weit werfen oder schießen. Ich schreibe gute Noten und habe nie eine Zwei gekriegt und das Beste kommt noch ich habe ein IQ von 150. Sehr sonderbar findet ihr auch? Wenden wir uns wieder zu Soul Eater folge 3 meine Lieblingsfolge eigentlich habe ich mehrere aber das ist meine Abselute Lieblingsfolge, besonders wo das kommt: "Du hast recht wie kann das bloß Angehen ich bin hässlich wie ein Schwein. Warum sind meine Haare bloß so? Wäre ich eine Puppe, hätte man mich längst in den Müll geworfen und es wäre bestimmt für alle das Beste wenn ich dort gelandet wäre. Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr!" Da muss ich meistens immer den Arsch ablachen. Weil ich es zu komisch finde.

Abgehauen

Meine Eltern kamen um 23.34 Uhr nach Hause. Ich war im Bett und dachte nach, zum Beispiel um das Leben und seine Nachteile oder Vorteile, als ich meine Eltern hörte schreckte ich hoch und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Ich wollte sie begrüßen doch dann hörte ich sie besprechen. Leise wie eine Katze schlich ich mich runter und belauschte sie. "Wie lange sollen wir es noch verheimlichen?", das war meine Mutter, sie weinte. "Ich weis es nicht." Mein Vater schaut seine Frau ernst an. Ich dachte nur: 'Was verheimlichen?' "Wie lange sollen wir noch auf harmonische Familie spielen? Irgendwann wird sie es doch sowieso erfahren." "Aber wie sollen wir es bitte schön sagen? Etwa so: 'Hey Kim wir haben dich als du vier Jahre alt warst adoptiert' Soll sie es etwa so erfahren?" "Nein, ich denke wir sollten mit ihr in ruhe darüber sprechen." Ich war schockiert. Ich wurde mit vier Jahren adoptiert? Das darf nicht wahr sein, das war unmöglich ich meine hallo meine Eltern hätten es mir schon sagen können als ich sechs Jahre alt war oder so. "Und wie bitte schön?", mein Vater schaut Mutter genervt an. "Wir beide sprechen morgen früh sie an und erklären ihr alles in ruhe, oder?" "Nein, sie ist vierzehn, sie ist kein Kind mehr." "Was redest du da? Sie ist immer noch unser Kind und das würde sich nie verändern." Meine Mutter fing an zu heulen und in mir staute eine blanke Wut und Entsetzen auf. Warum ausgerechnet ich? Keine Ahnung, warum das Leben unfair zu mir ist. "Und das ist es eben, sie ist zwar vierzehn aber kein Kind mehr aber auch nicht unseres..." "Ja ich weis, aber wir haben sie großgezogen!", meine Mutter schrie Vater an und schaut ihn verweint an. Länger konnte ich es nicht mehr anhören. Ich rannte leise zu meinem Zimmer und sperrte die Tür ab. Ich schrieb ein Brief und begann das Fenster zu öffnen. Ich packte meine Sachen machte schnell alles ordentlich und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Ich sprang auf dem best näherten Baum und kletterte diesen runter. Unten angekommen rannte ich aus unserem Garten und blickte noch zuletzt zu meinem Haus oder soll ich eher sagen ex Haus. Ich rannte davon ohne zurück zublicken, ich wollte einfach weg. Ich wollte woanders Leben. Meine richtigen Eltern kennen lernen und fragen wieso sie mich zur Adoption freigegeben haben und ich wollte wissen ob ich Geschwister habe. Das war dass einzigste was durch meine Gedanken floss, ja ich wollte wissen ob ich eine kleine Schwester, kleinen Bruder oder größere Geschwister habe, ob ich Zwillingsgeschwister habe oder ein Einzelkind war. Genau das wollte ich wissen von meinen richtigen Eltern. Ich ging durch die Straßen und ignorierte die Blicke diejenigen die noch wach sind und mich für seltsam hielten. Jeder hielt mich für seltsam... jeder, womöglich auch meine Eltern. Meine richtigen Eltern. Ich bemerkte den Jungen nicht den ich anrempelte und der mich anschaute als würde ich das absichtlich machen. Ich bemerkte nicht dass zwei Mädchen mir Hinterliefen und fragen was das soll. Und ich bemerkte nicht wie jeder davon lief und sein Leben rettete... nein diese Sachen bemerkte ich nicht. Ich war nur darauf programmiert nur geradeaus zu steuern und Richtung Park zu laufen, alles andere war unwichtig. Ich wollte nicht mehr länger in dieser Stadt leben wo mich sowieso alle für seltsam hielten. Nur eins zählte nur noch nämlich abzuhauen...

Kishin Ei und Shibusen Schüler

Als ich enlich zu meinem Ziel den Park angekommen war schaute ich schnell zurück. Die zwei Mädchen die mich verfolgt haben waren nicht mehr da und es war ruhig... zu ruhig. "Seltsam, wo sind all die Tiere in Tokio?" Ich schaute mich um aber entdeckte kein einziges Tier. Unruhig lief ich zum Weier und schreckte bei jedem einzelnen Geräusch hoch. Eigentlich habe ich keine Angst, aber es ist wolkig und jede Straßenlaterne ist aus, weshalb hier alles so finster ist und das macht mir Angst. Als ich am Weier ankam hörte ich ein entsetzliches schreien von jemandem. Sofort rannte ich zum Ort wo das schreien herkam und was sehe ich? Eine Frau die stark blutend auf dem Boden liegt, ein seltsamer Mann neben ihr der gerade etwas verspeiste... warte mal war das gerade eine Seele? Ganz klar eine Seele. Aber was zum Kuckkuck macht ein Kishin hier? Warte mal wir sind doch nicht in Soul Eater oder? Davon müsste ich etwas wissen. Der Kishin hatte mich entdeckt und grinste breit. Ich wollte wegrennen doch meine Füße gehorchen mir nicht mehr. Hilflos stand ich den Kishin gegenüber, er hob seine Hand und wollte mich wohl töten als jemand auf ihn schoss, er verfählte mich zum Glück, aber aus irgendeinen Grund wurde ich ohnmächtig. Das einzigste was ich noch hörte waren die schüsse, und dass der Kishin schrie, offensichtlich ist er gestorben. "So jetzt gehen wir." "Warte mal Kid. Was ist mit dem Mädchen?" "Was soll mit der schon sein?" "Sie blutet stark." "Kyhahaha." "Das ist nicht zum lachen." "Na gut dann nehmen wir sie zur Shibusen mit." "Damit retten wir womöglich ihr Leben." Und als dieser Satz zu ende war gehorchten meine Ohren nicht mehr. Ich wachte in einer Krankenstation auf... glaube ich mal. "Na endlich bist du wach." Ich schreckte hoch und schaute das Mädchen an das Elizabeth Thompson kurz Liz ähnlich aussieht. "Wer bist du? Wo bin ich?" "Ich bin Elizabeth Thompson aber du kannst mich gerne Liz nennen. Und wo du bist? Du bist in der Krankenstation von der Shibusen in Death City." Ich nickte kurz und wollte gerade wieder ohnmächtig werden als jemand meinte: "Jetzt werde nicht gleich wieder ohnmächtig. Es war schwer dich hierherzubringen und ein dank ist etwa nicht ausreichend?" "Ach jetzt sei nicht so grob Kid." Ich schaute wo Kid war und entdeckte ihn, was mich beunruhigt, bin ich jetzt in einer Parrallelwelt oder was? Oder bin ich in einem Traum? Das kann gut sein aber in einem Traum würde nicht alles echt sein oder? "Kyhahaha, dein Gesichtsausdruck ist komisch." "Das ist meine Schwester Patricia Thompson, aber alle nennen sie Patty. Ach ja noch etwas denk dir nichts dabei wenn sie lacht... sie ist ein positiver Mensch." Liz hat dunkelblonde Haare, die bis zur Mitte des Rückens gehen, dunkelblaue Augen und gebräunte Haut, sie hat kleinere Brüste, sie trägt eine Art Cowgirl Outfit, ein engen liegender, ärmelloser und roter Rollkragenpullover, der bis zum Bauch geht mit weißer Krawatte, Cowboy-Hut und schwarze High Heels Stiefel, sie trägt eine lange Jeans und zwei silberne Armbänder an ihren Handgelenken ihr Hut geht vorne schräg nach oben. Patty hat halblange, blonde Haare mit einem Pony, sie hat hellblaue Augen und größere Brüste, auch sie trägt ein Cowgirl Outfit, dass aus einer engen, roten, ärmellosen aber bauchfreien Rollkragenpullover, einer weißen Krawatte, einem Cowboy-Hut, schwarzen High Heels Stiefeln, besteht, sie trägt Puffy Shorts, ihr Hut ist etwas schief und ihre Naht verläuft von rechts oben nach links unten. Und zuletzt Kid. Er hatte schwarze Haare mit drei weißen Streifen auf der linken Seite, seine Augen sind zweifarbig außen Topasgelb und innen Goldgelb, er hat eine blasse und weiße Haut, er trägt einen sauberen, schwarzen Anzug mit vereinzelten, horizontalen, symmetrisch angeordneten, weißen Rechtecke, sein Kragen ist weiß mit einem Anstecker der einen Form eines Totenkopf hat, seine Hose ist ebenfalls schwarz und seine Schuhe auch, an beiden Händen trägt er Ringe die auch eine Form eines Totenkopf hat. Ich schaute zu den dreien hin und her und dachte mir nur: 'Hoffentlich wird es nicht schlimmer.' Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein blauhaariger Junge stürmte herein. "Mensch Black Star. Musst du unbedingt die Tür aufreisen?", regte sich Death the Kid auf. "Ich wollte nur wissen wer dieses Mädchen ist die ihr gefunden habt." "Black Star!", das war wohl seine Partnerin Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Black Star hat türkisblaue Haare, seine Augenfarbe ist erbsengrün, er trägt eine schwarze Kutte mit silbernen Reißverschluss und Kapuze, dazu hat er eine beige Hose an, die ihm bis zum Knie reicht, seine Schuhe sind Sneakers, seine Haare sehen aus wie ein fünfzackiger Stern, er ist eher muskulös und ein bisschen Braun gebrannt. Tsubaki hat schwarze Haare die sie zu einem länglichen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hat, sie hat dunkelblaue Augen, trägt einen schwarzen Schal, ein hellbraunes Kleid dass bei ihrem rechten Bein nach links abgeht, einen metallischen Gürtel an ihrer rechten Brust ist auf dem Kleid ein gelben Stern drauf, an ihren Armen hat sie Ärmel die hellbraun und schwarz gestreift sind unterm dem Ärmel ist ein gepolsterter Ärmelteil dass unten ein gelben Stern hat, ihr Kleid hört an der Schulter auf und die Ärmeln fangen ein bisschen weiter runter an, an ihrem rechten Bein geht meine schwarze Socke die oben einen Streifen hellbraun ist bis zu ihren Oberschenkel ihr anderer Bein hat nur eine kleine weiße Socke die man nicht sieht und ihre Schuhe sind weiß. "Ach ja wir haben vergessen dich zu fragen wie du heißt." "Ich heiße Kim Marie Snow." "Klingt urkomisch... na ja fast." Patty lacht sich den Arsch ab und Black Star schaut sie seltsam an.

Einschreibung und mein erster Tag

Ich schaute jeden an. Es klingt zwar komisch aber irgendwie denke ich dass ich nicht in einem Traum bin. Nein, dazu ist es viel zu echt. Ich lächelte leicht vor mich hin als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde. Ein Junge mit weißen Haaren und ein Mädchen mit grau-blondem Haar kommen rein. "Oh Hallo Soul-kun, Maka-kun." "Hallo Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz und Patty", meint Maka fröhlich. Soul blickt lässig zu mir. Maka hat grau-blonde Haare die sie auf jeder Seite zu kleinen Zöpfen gebunden hat, moosgrüne Augen die übernatürlich wirken, sie trägt ein karierten Minirock und ein weißes Hemd mit einer grünen gestreiften Krawatte, darüber trägt sie einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit zwei silberne Knöpfe und weißen Manschetten, welche ebenfalls durch silberne Knöpfe zusammengehalten werden, ihre Handschuhe haben auf der Oberfläche drei Streifen und sie trägt dicke Schuhe, um die Riemen gebunden sind. Soul hat weiße Haare und rote Augen, er hat spitze Zähne, er trägt eine gelb-schwarze Jacke mit Knöpfen und zwei Taschen, er trug ein Schweißband wo darauf ein Rechteck mit den Namen Soul und daneben ein roter Mund mit spitzen Zähnen und Eat drauf gestickt wurde, er trägt eine dunkelrote Hose und seine Schuhe ist mit den farblichen Stil wie mit seiner Jacke, seine Haaren gehen zu einer Seite und auf seiner Jacke war eine orangene Seele zu sehen. Die beiden waren ein gutes Team wie ich jedenfalls finde. Die beiden gingen zu mir und fragten nach meinen Namen. "Ich heiße Kim." "Du bist eine Meisterin oder?" "Weis ich nicht." "Es wäre echt cool wenn man dich einschreibt... Kid könntest du..." Weiter kam Soul nicht da schon ein seltsamer Mann mit einer Schraube im Kopf die Tür aufmacht ... ihr könnt euch schon denken wer es ist natürlich Dr. Stein, denn muss ich nicht beschreiben außer das er eine seltsame Aura hat. "Da ist ja jemand schon wach." Er drehte an seine Schraube und lächelt mich schief an. "Kinder ihr könnt gehen." Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz und Patty gingen. Kid wollte auch gehen doch Stein hielt ihn fest. "Alle außer du." "Was ist?" "Dein Vater wollte dich und wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Kim Marie Snow." "Ah... Aufjedenfall wollte er mit euch sprechen." "Na klasse." Genervt schaut Kid zu mir. Klar wusste ich warum er zu mir grob ist... schließlich will er von mir mehr erfahren. Aber alles könnte ich ihn ja nicht erzählen außer das ich Adobtiert wurde. Ich und Kid folten Stein zum Death Room. "Ich sage es ihn schon mal bescheid." Stein gab uns ein Zeichen stehen zu bleiben und zu warten. Da standen wir zwei vor der Tür. Kid schaut mich an und fragt: "Wieso hast du Sanzu Lines?" "Weis ich nicht." Klasse ich könnte ihn es schon erzählen aber wie gesagt mehr weis ich nicht. Stein kam aus der Tür wo gerade Kid mir eine weitere Frage stellen wollte und der Schraubenheini sagt: "Ihr könnt rein kommen." Wir beide nickten und gingen rein. Wir gingen durch einen langen Gang. Ich schaute mich um. 'Wie im Anime und Manga.' Schließlich ist hier alles mit Kreuzen versehen. Wir beide kamen vor einem Spiegel an und vor dem Spiegel war Shinigami-sama. "Du wolltest uns sprechen?", fragt Kid misstraurisch. "Halli Hallo, ich wollte nur wissen ob du das Mädchen... wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Ich heiße Kim Marie Snow." Irgendwann nervt mein Name. "Also Kim die Shibusen zeigst?" Kid schaut seinem Vater an als sei es ein schlechter Witz. "Aber wieso?" "Weil ich sie einschreibe." Ok, das war für mich mehr als eine Überraschung gut. Ich meine Punkt eins ich lande in Soul Eater Welt, Punkt zwei ich habe die Mangafiguren kennengelernt und Punkt drei jetzt werde ich sogar eingeschrieben. "Und wieso das denn jetzt?" "Weil sie eine Meisterin ist. Und jeden Gebrauchen können." "Na gut. Komm." Ich folgte Kid ohne etwas zu sagen. Er zeigte mir alles und sogar mein Schlafplatz. "Morgen hole ich dich ab." "Ok." Ich ging in mein Zimmer rein und sofort kriegte ich ein Anfall. 'Wieso ist es hier so unordenlich?' Ich holte etwas zu putzen und begann mein Zimmer zu säubern. Paar Stunden später habe ich es gebracht alle zum hoch glanz zu bringen. Mein Zimmer funkelt so zusagen. Erschöpft ginge ich zu meinem Bett und schlief ein. Am nächsten Tag hörte ich ein klopfen. Darauf achtete ich nicht, ich lag nur im Bett und schlief. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Kid kam mit seinen Waffen in mein Zimmer. Er wundert sich wieso alles so ordentlich und symmetrisch ist. Und ich meine wirklich alles. Liz kam zu mir und will mich wecken. "Hey Schlafmütze aufwachen." "Ich will noch nicht aufwachen Mutter." "Na klasse sie träumt das ich ihre Mutter bin." "Dann mache ich es mal. Dein Zimmer steht in Flammen." Keine Reaktion. Patty musste lachen. Kid schüttelt sein Kopf und rüttelt mich wach. "Was ist?" Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich. "Du musst in einer Stunde fertig sein. Für die Schule." Ich nickte und machte mich bereit. Liz hatte mir meine Sachen gegeben. In acht Minuten war ich fertig. "Also so schnell muss es ja auch nicht sein." "Das ist bis jetzt meine Rekord Zeit." "Welchen hattest du vorher?" "Acht Minuten und acht Sekunden." Ich grinste Kid an, ich wusste das er die Zahl acht mochte. Wir vier gingen hoch und warten bis es klingelt. Sie zeigten das Klassenzimmer wo ich jetzt Unterrichtet werde. Stein erzählt den Schülern das eine neue Schülerin also ich gekommen ist. Ich hörte Stein zu. Ich war schließlich die fleisigste Schülerin der ganzen Welt. Nach dem Unterricht meint Black Star das ich ein Autogramm von ihm bräuchte. Es hat mit einem Kim Chop geendet. Sonst verlief mein erster Tag an der Shibusen relativ sehr gut.

Freundschaft mit Kid

Es ist jetzt schon zwei Wochen her seit dem ich in der Shibusen eingeschrieben worden bin. Ich hatte zwar noch keine Waffen aber egal. Kid war immer noch grob zu mir... was ich nicht verstehen kann. Wirklich nicht. Liz und Patty behandeln mich als Schwester. Sie mochten meine Art auch wenn ich seltsam bin. "Hey Kim." "Ja Soul?" "Wie wäre es wenn wir Basketball spielen?" "Gute Idee." Wir gingen zum Spielplatz. "Wir machen eine Wette. Wenn Black Stars Team gewinnt muss Kim, Kid einen Kuss geben." "Und wenn wir gewinnen muss Black Star in Mädchenklamotten zur Schule kommen", meint Maka und grinst mich an. Ich und Kid waren schockiert. Er weil ich ihn einen Kuss geben soll wenn wir verlieren und ich bin schockiert weil ich das muss. Bis lang habe ich noch nie ein Jungen geküsst. Und ich will das auch nie machen. Wir liegen in Führung durch mein Geschicktes Talent. "Na komm schon." Soul meckert vor sich hin. Ich war einfach zu schnell das Soul jemals den Ball kriegt. "Da musst du schon früh genug aufstehen." Ich spielte mehrere Tore hinter einander. "Du bist gut." "Danke." Ich grinste vor mich hin. Tsubaki fragt: "Warst du mal in Basketball?" "Basketball, Fußball, u.s.w. Ich war in jede Sportart ziemlich gut." Kid schaut mich Kopfschüttelnd an. "Was ist?" "Nichts." Kid mochte mich anscheinend nicht. Weil ich keine Antwort für ihn habe wieso ich Sanzu Lines habe. Weis ich das? Nein! Also, warum regt er sich so auf? Trotz meinen guten Fähigkeiten war Black Star ein würdiger Gegner. Wieso will er nicht verlieren? Schließlich will er doch Aufmerksamkeit, oder? Ich meine mit Mädchenklamotten als Junge zur Schule zu kommen weckt jede Aufmerksamkeit. Oder will er das ich Kid küsse? Na klasse jetzt habe ich ein Trauma fürs Leben. Aufjedenfall war Black Star gut in Basketball. Nach kurzer Zeit verloren wir. 'Ist ja klasse.' Ich rieb an meiner Wange. Wir hätten gewinnen können doch Blair hat jede menge Aufregung gemacht. Nur weil sie mit Soul spielen wollte. Außerdem hat sie mich mit einem ihren Pumpkin Zauber gekickt. Den Grund dafür war sie fand es komisch. Ich war wütend. Auch wenn ich die Ruhe selbst bin. "Wir müssen jetzt gehen." "Tschüss." Alle gingen bis auf ich und Kid. Ich will diesen Symmterie Freak nicht küssen, eher will ich in einem Graben springen als ihn zu küssen. "Also wo willst du den Kuss?" Das war total blöd. "Am besten in der Mitte." Ihm war es relativ egal hauptsache er hat es hinter sich. "Na gut." Ich kam ihm näher und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, genau in der Mitte. Leicht rot drehte ich mich um. Das war mir total peinlich. Ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Shibusen wo mein Zimmer ist. Ich mochte diese Wette nicht. Kid schaut mich an als hätte ich ihn Asymmetrisch angemalt. Am Zimmer angekommen machte ich meine Hausaufgaben. "Hmmm... vervollständige den Satz..." "Eine gesunde Seele wohnt in einem gesunden Geist und in einem gesunden Körper. Ist doch ein Klacks." Ich war gerade fertig als jemand klopft. Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen. "Die Tür ist offen." Die Tür wird geöffnet und Kid erschien. Ich war kurz davor ein Buch auf ihn zu werfen. "Was willst du?" "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." "Aha, worüber denn?" "Über mein benehmen." 'Und das soll ich ihn glauben?' "Aha." Kid verdreht seine Augen und streckt sein Arm raus. "Wollen wir Freunde werden." Ich muss mal kurz überlegen. Ich nahm seine Hand und meine: "Na gut." Nach meine Worte machte er kehrt und meinte noch: "Du brauchst unbedingt Partner." Damit ging er. Ich dachte nach. Er hat recht ich bin eine Meisterin und ohne Waffen kann ich kein Kishin Ei platt machen. Ich grinste stand auf und ging raus. Ich will zwei Pistolen als Waffen, aber zuerst frage ich Shinigami-sama ob er welche kennt die noch keine Meisterin oder Meister haben. Ich war glücklich. Jetzt bin ich mit Kid befreundet.

Lena und Luna

Ich, Kid, Liz, Patty und Crona machten unsere Hausaufgaben. Drei Wochen war es her seit dem ich in der Shibusen war. Crona und ich freundeten uns an und mit Kid. Kid war Anfangs gemein zu mir aber egal. "Kim könntest du die Mathe Aufgabe lösen?" "Welche denn?" "Was ist zwanzig Mal dreiundvierzig?" "Ganz leicht es ist achthundertsechsundachtzig." "Danke." "Bitte." "Wann willst du dir mal Waffen holen?", fragt Kid zu mir. "Weis nicht." Ich lag auf meinem Bett und grübelte nach. "Soll ich deinen Vater fragen?" "Ja... das wäre irgendwie das Beste." "Kyhahaha... was ist?" Wir alle schauten Patty verständnislos an. "Wenn ihr Hunger habt im Kühlschrank müsste noch Hähnchen sein." Ich zwinkerte Ragnarok zu und verschwand. Auf dem Weg zum Death Room begegnete ich zwei seltsamen Mädchen. "Hallo." "Oh hallo." "Was sucht ihr hier?" "Wir wollen zum Shinigami-sama... aber wir haben uns verlaufen." "Dann kommt doch mit... Ich wollte auch zu ihm." "Danke." Auf dem Weg dahin fragte ich: "Wie heißt ihr überhaupt?" "Ich bin Lena vom Lilienclan." "Und ich bin ihre Schwester Luna." Lena ist dreizehn, sie hat pechschwarze Haare ozeanblaue Augen, trägt eine Kreuzkette hat meistens immer ihre Haare zusammengebunden, sie trägt ein blaues Kleid dass symmetrisch ist und auch blaue Schuhe, sie hat an ihre Armen goldene Armbänder ihre Zwillingsschwester heißt Luna. Luna ist dreizehn, sie hat Schneeweiße Haare blutrote Augen, trägt eine Kreuzkette sie hat meistens immer ihre Haare zusammengebunden, sie trägt ein rotes Kleid dass symmetrisch ist und auch rote Schuhe, sie hat an ihren Armen silberne Armbänder ihre Zwillingsschwester heißt Lena. "Ihr seit doch Zwillinge... wieso seht ihr euch nicht gleich aus?" "Das ist eine ziemliche verrückte Geschichte." "Ah ich bin übrigens Kim Marie Snow." "Schön dich kennen zulernen." Beim Shinigami angekommen fragte ich ob er Waffen kennt die gerade keinen Meister oder Meisterin haben. "Bis jetzt gerade nicht." "Wir sind Waffen!", rief Lena. "Wirklich?" "Jep... wir sind zwei Samuraischwertern." "Dann können wir doch Partner werden." "Ich schreibe dann euch Waffen und Meister ein ok?" "Ja." Der Shinigami verschwand und wir drei hüpften herum. "Ich muss euch schon mal meine Freunde zeigen." "Yeah." Ich ging sofort mit meinen neuen Waffen zu meinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen fragte ich mich wo Crona ist. "Wo ist Crona?" "Er ist heimgegangen wer sind denn die zwei?" "Das sind meine neuen Waffen sie heißen Luna und Lena." "Welche Waffen seit ihr?" "Samuraischwerter." "Ah." Ich sah wie Kids Auge kurz zuckt und ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Am besten ihr geht... sonst gibt es Mord und Tot." "Ok... ich weis was du meinst." Liz zerrt ihren Meister nach draußen. "Patty komm wir gehen." "Kyhahaha... ok." Patty ging hinter Liz her und lacht die meiste Zeit. "Das waren Death the Kid, Liz und Patty." "Ah." Ich lächelte die zwei an. Endlich hatte ich Waffen. Ich zeigte ihnen die Shibusen und wir drei gingen Eis essen... das Eis war lecker. Am nächsten Tag forderte Black Star mich und meine Waffen auf. "Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen!", rief Black Star siegsicher. Ich schüttelte mein Kopf und meinte auf meine art: "Das werden wir sehen." "Stein... Black Star will...", weiter kam Maka nicht denn Stein antwortet schnell: "Er will Kim herausfordern oder?" "Ja." "Na gut... wo es gerade so schön ruhig war." Stein rollt mit seinem Rollstuhl nach draußen. Soul, Maka, Crona Kid und die Thompson Schwestern hinter her. Black Star rennt zu mir, ich wich geschickt aus und versetzte ihn mit Lena eine nicht starke Wunde... ich hab ja noch nicht Lena und Luna als Waffen beschrieben... Lena und Luna sind absolut gleich in ihre Waffenform die beiden haben einen schwarzen Griff, an den Griffen sind weiße Kreise, die Klingen sind Mondschein silbern mit einer goldenen Lilie unter dem Griff eingraviert. "Verdammt." Black Star meinte zu Tsubaki: "Tsubaki Ninjadolch." "Ja." Sie verwandelt sich in einem Dolch und beide greifen mich wieder an. Ich wich nur aus und versetzte Black Star kleine Wunden. Dieser gab sich noch nicht geschlagen und griff mich immer wieder an. "Maka... wie sieht Kims Seele aus?" "Warten sie kurz." "Sie hat eine große Seele die schon ohne Waffe stark ist!", antwortet Kid statt Maka. Ungläubig schaut Stein Kid an. "Ich habe dich zwar nicht gefragt aber du hast recht... sie hat zwar keine Grigori Seele ist aber trotzdem sehr stark auch wenn sie keine Waffe hat. Und mit Lenas und Lunas Hilfe ist sie voll in ihrem Element." "Selbst mit Seelenresonanz?" "Ja selbst mit Seelenresonanz... Sie würde ich gerne sezieren." Kid verdreht seine Augen und schaut den Kampf zu. 'Seltsam... wieso weicht sie so viel aus und schlägt dann Black Star wenn sie in der Luft ist?' Nach dem Kampf zeigte das Ergebnis das ich gewonnen habe. Black Star hat daher vor mir Respekt. Aber viel besser ist jetzt das ich zwei Waffen habe.

Nachforschungen I

Nach längeren Wochen waren Lena ich und Luna ein gutes Team geworden. In den letzten Wochen haben wir fleißig Kishin Seelen gesammelt. Kid, Maka und Black Star gaben mir Tipps wie ich sie am schnellsten kriege. Alles war hilfreich... bis auf Black Stars Tipps. Die waren unnütz. Auch egal. Lässig ging ich zusammen mit Lena und Luna zum Shinigami-sama um die neunundneunzigste Seele zu holen, jedenfalls der Auftrag. "Hallo Shinigami-sama." "Halli hallo. Wie geht es euch so?" "Uns geht es gut." "Na dann ist alles super." "Wir möchten einen Auftrag haben", meinte Lena. "Hm... lass mich mal überlegen. Wie wäre es mit diesen. Ein Mörder namens Guru ist in einer Stadt namens Leow. Dieser Mann will zu einem Kishin werden. Ihr müsst es sofort verhindern." "Ok." Ich strahlte. Endlich wieder ein Auftrag. Diesmal unsere neunundneunzigste Seele B. Wir drei verabschiedeten uns und machten uns auf den Weg nach Leow. Was ich nicht bemerkte war das Kid hinter uns herschlich.

Kurze Erzählwechsel zu Kid:

Ich war in der nähe von Kim, Lena und Luna. Geduldig wartete ich bis sie sich weiter fortbewegen. Warum ich sie verfolgte? Diese Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Tagelang quälte ich mich um eine Frage. Wieso hat sie Sanzu Lines? Diese Frage geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. "Hey Kid… hallo bist du noch da." Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Soul mit Black Star. "Oh hallo ihr zwei." "Kid was ist mit dir los?", fragte Soul und schaut mich skeptisch an. "Ich beschäftige mich gerade", gab ich ihm als Antwort. Black Star kam zum Wort: "Mit Schüler anzustarren?" "Kann man so sagen." "Und wieso?" "Mir geht die Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wieso hat Kim Sanzu Lines." Soul und Black Star schauten sich gegenseitig an und dachten auch kurz nach. Soul meinte: "Weis ich doch nicht. Aber man Kid, beschäftige dich doch mit so was nicht. Vielleicht ist sie mit dir Verwandt." "Kann nicht sein. Mein Vater hätte das mir erzählt… dass ich mit jemanden verwandt bin." Ich schaute Soul ernst an. "Hat dein Vater dir etwas um Brew oder dem Kishin erzählt?", fragte Black Star. Das brachte mich zum Denken. Vielleicht verschweigt mein Vater etwas und ich kriege das nicht mit. Nachdenklich schaute ich zur Decke. "Wenn du möchtest könnten wir dir dabei helfen", schlägt Soul vor. Aus meine Gedanken gerissen nickte ich. "Ok, Black Star und Soul... könnt ihr bitte mit Kim sprechen? Ich rede derzeit mit meinem Vater." "Ok." Wir trennten uns und jeder ging in verschiedene Richtungen. Ich zu meinem Vater, Black Star und Soul zu Kim. Vor der Tür zum Death Room angekommen hörte ich plötzlich Stimmen. Ich suchte mir ein Versteck und lauschte mal kurz. "Hallo ." "Hallo Wes. Wie geht es dir denn so?" "Mir geht es gut." Wes? Ist das nicht der Bruder von Soul? Wes kam um die Ecke und aus meinem Versteck erkannte ich das er ein bisschen Soul ähnlich aussieht. Das ist also Wes? Sieht ja beinahe Soul ähnlich. Kopfschüttelnd wartete ich bis sie weg sind. Was eine weile dauert. Wes und gehen weiter und ich öffnete die Tür zum Death Room. Mein Vater bemerkte mich noch nicht, bis ich zu ihm 'Vater' gesagt habe. Er drehte sich um und meinte zu mir: "Oh hallo Kid. Was ist den los?" "Ich wollte von dir wissen wieso Kim Sanzu Lines hatte." Mein Vater sah erschrocken zu mir. "Ähm... das weis ich leider auch nicht. Bin selbst gerade an forschen." Ich schaute meinen Vater an und dachte nach. Ein kleines 'Ok' murmelte ich und ging ohne etwas zu sagen. In meinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht wie ich in Wes rein lief. Erschreckt murmelte ich: "Tut mir leid." "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Das war meine Schuld." Er lächelte mich schwach an und half mir auf. "Bist du nicht der Bruder von Soul?", fragte ich. "Jep der bin ich. Und du bist dann wohl der Sohn des Shinigami." "Ja." "Ich bin Wes." "Mein Name ist Death the Kid. Kannst mich aber nur Kid nennen." "Sehr erfreut." Ich schaute ihn kurz an. Er sah wirklich wie Soul aus. Aber nur ein bisschen. Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei und Black Star kam reingerast. "HEY IHR." "Black Star wenn du ein guter Attentäter werden willst. DANN SCHREI VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT SO HERUM!", brüllte ich zu ihm. Dieser Erschrak und fiel hin. Soul stand verschnauft hinter ihm. "Hallo Soul." Der Angesprochene schaut mit seinem Kopf hoch und sah sein Bruder. "Hallo Wes." Seine Stimme klang überrascht. "Was machst du hier?" "Ich bin hier weil ich mal Urlaub nehme", antwortet dieser. "Egal... Kid wir haben mit Kim geredet. Sie hat und zuerst eine gechoppt. Danach meinte sie dass sie es selbst nicht weist. Und dann hat sie uns erzählt dass sie Adoptiert wurde. Was sie selber vor kurzem weis." Black Star nickte. "Über was redet ihr?" "Ich habe dir doch beim Telefonat über Kim die neue geredet. Und nun ja Kid macht sie sich Gedanken wieso sie Sanzu Lines hat." Wes schaut nachdenklich in die Leere. "Vielleicht könnte ich euch dabei helfen." "Wirklich?" "Ja aber zuerst müssen wir zu Bibliothek. Die haben so einiges dort drinnen." "Ok." Sofort machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Zurück zu Kim was bei ihr passiert war:

Ich war auf dem Weg zum Mörder in Leow. Gedankenversunken wäre ich beinahe im Zug eingeschlafen wäre da nicht Black Star und Soul gewesen. "HEY KIM ICH BIN ES BLACK STAR." "Hallo Kim." Erschreckt fuhr ich hoch. "Black Star wenn du ein guter Attentäter werden willst. DANN SCHREI VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT SO HERUM!", schrie ich. Black Star schaute mich schockiert an. "Außerdem Kim Chop." Beide lagen auf dem Boden. "Wofür war das?" "Das war für meine Gebrülle. Hat jemand Wasser?" "Hier bitte." "Danke Lena." "Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Luna. "Was? Ach ja weist du zufällig wieso du Sanzu Lines hast?", fragte Soul. Ich dachte nach. "Weis nicht. Meine Eltern haben mich schließlich Adoptiert", meinte ich und schaute runter. "Adoptiert? So was von Uncool. Du arme." "Ich weis." "Hey Kim. Wir müssen noch ein Auftrag erledigen." "Was ach ja. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt." Ich stieg aus und ging zusammen mit meinen Waffen Richtung Leow. Dort angekommen schaute ich mich um. "Also wo ist dieser Guru?", fragte Lena und schaute sich um. "Keine Ahnung." Luna zuckte mit den Armen und begann zu suchen. Eine gezählte Stunde hatten wir gesucht aber nichts gefunden. Als plötzlich uns dieser Mörder angriff. "Lena, Luna verwandelt euch." "Ja." Sofort verwandelten sie sich in Waffen und ich fing sie auf. Meine Lippen breiteten sich zu einem Lächeln und ich griff ihn an. Der Guru verteidigt sich gut. Weswegen es schwer war ihn mal zu erwischen. Mit einer guten Seelenresonanz haben wir seine Seele. Luna aß sie und wir drei lächelten uns an. "Ich gebe mal den Shinigami bescheid." Ich suchte nach einem Spiegel. Als ich diesen fand wählte ich die Nummer vom Death Room. "42-42-564." Es klingelt kurz und Shinigami-sama. "Hallo Shinigami-sama hier spricht Waffenmeisterin Kim." "OH hallo Kim. Wie geht es dir so?" "Mir geht es gut. Wir haben gerade Seele Nummer 99b geschnappt." "Das ist toll. Fehlt ja nur noch zwei Hexen Seelen." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Jep." "Na dann. Ich hätte da etwas. Aber kommt erst mal zurück nach Death City und ruht euch mal aus." "Geht klar." So beendeten wir unser Gespräch und ich meinte zu meinen Waffen. "So aufgehst. Wir sollen wieder nach Death City." "Ok." "Yeah." So machten wir uns auf dem Weg zurück.

Nachforschungen II und die Entführung

Ich und meine Waffen fuhren wieder zurück nach Death City. Unterwegs habe ich immer wieder Nachgedacht was mich Soul gefragt hatte: /"Wieso hast du Sanzu Lines?"/ Nachdenklich senkte ich meinen Kopf. "Huh... Wenn ich es doch nur wüsste." "Kim-chan was ist den los?", fragte Lena. "Hm... ich denke gerade nach. Ist nichts so wichtiges." "Wenn du meinst." Ich schaute sie lächelnd an. Der Zug fuhr gerade im Bahnhof von Death City ein als es Dunkel wurde. Ich, Lena und Luna stiegen aus. "So endlich wieder zurück", meinte Luna und streckt sich. Lena schaute mich fragend an. "Was ist den jetzt los?", fragte sie noch mal. "Nichts... macht es euch heute nichts aus wenn ich für, kurze Zeit weg bin?" "Nein wieso?" "Ich muss mal etwas Nachforschen." Mit den Worten lief ich schon los. Mein Weg ging Richtung Galgenvilla. Dort angekommen klopfte ich achtmal an die Tür. Diese wurde nicht geöffnet. Ungeduldig versuchte ich es immer wieder, bis ich Aufgab und Richtung Shibusen lief. Dort ging ich zur Bibliothek und versuchte da mein Glück. Aber das Glück fand ich auch nicht hier. Niedergeschlagen lief ich durch die Gänge der Schule. Meine Gedanken blieben nur auf ein Thema 'Wieso habe ich Sanzu Lines' und das wollte ich heute feststellen... aber nur wie? Schließlich bin ich keine Hexe und könnte mir nichts dir nichts es herausfinden. Mein Weg durch die Gänge der Schule hielt nicht lange, langsam trugen mich meine Füße raus aus der Shibusen hinein in Death City, mein Magen dem es ohnehin schon schlecht ging wegen dieser Frage kribbelte. "Hmm..." Wie sagt man noch mal? Man soll auf sein Gefühl achten, und mein Gefühl meinte schnell weg, hier wird etwas Schreckliches passieren. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei und ging weiter gerade aus. Vor einem Brunnen blieb ich stehen und schaute mein Spiegelbild an. "Wieso nur Schicksal? Wieso sagst du mir nicht mit wem ich Verwandt bin? Ich bin doch schon ohnehin Unwissend. Wieso tust du mir das bloß an?", fragte ich mich selber und schaute zum Himmel empor. Die Sterne wurden sichtbar, dass bedeutet dass es Nacht sein muss. Klasse es wurde Nacht. Seufzend setzte ich, mein Weg fort. Mein Bauchgefühl weg zu rennen wurde jedes Mal schlimmer. Ich wusste nicht wieso aber auch mein Gehirn schaltet sich ein und fordert mich auf weg zu laufen. So schnell es geht nach Hause. Aber da ich manchmal auch ein Sturkopf sein kann hörte ich nicht darauf und lief Richtung Park wo ich mich auf eine Bank hinsetzte. Gedankenverloren blickte ich zum Himmel, der große Wagen war zu sehen und viele andere kleine Sterne. Sie sahen einfach wunderschön aus besonders in Vollmondnacht. In meinen Gedanken vertieft merkte ich nicht wie jemand an mich herschlich und schließlich hinter mir war. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen packte er mich, aus Reflex versuchte ich mich los zu reißen aber der Typ den ich irgendwo her schon mal gesehen habe schlug mich KO, ich sackte Zusammen und wurde einfach so Entführt...

Kid:

Ich, Soul, Black Star und Wes listen die ganze Zeit Bücher über meine Familie. Aber wir fanden nichts. "Entweder habe ich so ein Gefühl das deine Vorfahren über dich nichts sagen will, oder wir kriegen einfach nichts raus." Black Star kickte ein Stein weg. Er war wütend... genauso wie ich. Wir gingen zur Galgenvilla um dort nach etwas zu suchen da bei uns schließlich auch eine Bibliothek ist, wenn auch nur eine kleine. Dort angekommen, sah ich Luna, Lena und meine Waffen aber nicht Kim. "Hey, wo ist denn Kim?" "Sie sagte dass sie kurz weg ist und nun ja da dachten wir gehen wir doch mal zu euch." "Aha. Habt ihr nicht nachgefragt was sie machen wollte?" "Doch sie sagte dass sie etwas Nachforschen wollte. Sie sah ziemlich bedrückt aus." "Hm... na ja egal." Ich und die anderen bis auf die Mädchen gingen zur kleinen Bibliothek und suchten da nach einem Buch. Als wir da angekommen waren war ich total überrascht. Selbst mein Vater hielte sich dort auf, womöglich suchte er auch nach eine Möglichkeit um zu wissen wieso Kim Sanzu Lines hat. "Hallo Shinigami-sama." "Hm? Oh hallo." Er war ziemlich abwesend, ganz anders als ich ihn kenne. Wes zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte zusammen mit seinem Bruder die Bibliothek ab. Ich suchte nur nach einem bestimmten Buch das ich schon mal gefunden habe. "Sag mal Vater. Wieso weis ich so wenig über meine Familie?" "Na ja unsere Familie hat so zusagen eine Schweigepflicht. Weis nicht warum." "Seltsam... also darf ich nichts über unsere Familie erfahren." "Doch, doch... aber nicht über deine Vorfahren." "Und was nützt das mir?" "Weis nicht." Wir beide waren am selben Regal und suchten die Bücher ab. "Echt seltsam dass Kim Sanzu Lines hat", meinte Soul der gerade etwas über Mittelalter las. Mein Vater gab zur Antwort: "Das finde ich auch seltsam." Endlich, endlich habe ich das Buch gefunden was ich mal gefunden habe. "Da ich hab ein Buch gefunden." Black Star, Soul, Wes und mein Vater kam zu mir. Ich las laut vor: "Vor langer Zeit gab es zwei Elemente die bei der Sanzu Familie ziemlich selten sind. Einmal ein Todesgott und einmal ein Lebensgott?..." Ich schaute meinen Vater an. "Ich weis es doch auch nicht", gab er mir als Antwort zurück und schaute mich an. Egal ich las weiter: "Diese zwei Elemente sind ziemlich selten und tretet nur bei Zwillingen auf. Ein Teil der Zwillinge die ein Lebensgott ist wird nach ihr meistens gesucht... Da sie Tote zum Leben erwecken kann aber auch umgekehrt..." Diesmal meinte Soul: "Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken? Hört sich ja voll cool an." "Ist aber auch wiederum Gefährlich, stell dir vor Asura würde wiedererweckt werden." Soul sah ihn erschaudernd an. "Das ist ganz und gar nicht cool." Unbeeindruckt widmete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch hin. "Meistens wird sie von Dämonen, Hexen oder andere Kreaturen der Finsternis entführt und für ihre Zewcke Benutzt Doch da meistens die Lebensgöttin aber Stur ist geht sie nicht leicht in ihre Falle. Da aber ihre Kräfte meistens nur dann zeigen wenn sie drei Dinge verspürt wartet man immer bis sie 16 wird... Diese Dinge die sie Verspüren muss ist Freundschaft, Liebe und Kraft. Die Kreaturen der Finsternis sind meistens Ungeduldig und Entführen sie schon vorher wenn die Gelegenheit sich bietet..." Weiter kam ich nicht denn schon stürmten Lena und Luna rein. "Hey habt ihr Kim gesehen?" "Nein wieso?" "Sie ist meistens um die Uhrzeit wieder nach Hause und nun ja. Sie ist nicht Zuhause!", rief Lena. "WAS?" Ich schaute Lena und Luna fassungslos an. "Wir müssen sie sofort suchen?" "Ich und Wes könnten doch in der nähe unseres Zuhause schauen." "Und ich könnte im Stadtzentrum nach ihr suchen." Ich nickte und suchte zusammen mit meinen Waffen, Lena, Luna und meinem Vater die Gegend ab. "Wisst ihr zufällig wo sie sich aufhalten kann?" "Ja im Park." Ich nickte Lena zu und wir machten uns sofort zum Park auf. "Kim? KIM!", schrie ich. Wir suchten den ganzen Park ab aber wir fanden sie nicht. "Wo könnte sie bloß sein?", wimmerte Luna. "Da, Kid-kun. Da sind Spuren." Ich schaute Patty an und folgte ihr Blick. Auf der Bank waren tatsächlich Spuren. Einmal die Schuh abdrücke von Kim, dann die von... das kann nicht sein... die Schuh abdrücke von GIRIKO? "Das sind eindeutig die Schuh abdrücke von Giriko", meinte ich und sah auch noch die Schleifspuren. "Ich glaube dass Kim entführt worden ist." "WAS?" Black Star, Wes und Soul waren gerade bei uns am Park angekommen. "Denkt ihr etwa dass sie die Lebensgöttin ist?" "Kann vielleicht sein... Auf jedenfall müssen wir sie suchen", meinte ich und verfolgte schon mal die Schleifspur. "Kommt sie führt dort hin!", rief ich und zeigte in die Richtung außerhalb der Stadt. "Geht ihr? Ich kann ja nicht weg." Ich nickte meinen Vater zu und alle anderen verfolgen die Spur.

Kim:

Mein Kopf fühlt sich total leer an. Ich konnte an gar nichts mehr erinnern, ich fühlte mich total besoffen wenn man es so sagen würde. Langsam versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, aber irgendwie klappte es nicht. Paar Male versuchte ich es bis ich schlussendlich Aufgab. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme: "Ich habe sie Arachne-sama." "Das ist gut… sehr gut so gar. Danke Giriko!" "Bitte. Darf ich gehen?" "Klar." Schon hörte ich Schritte die sich nach und nach entfernen. "Das ist also die Tochter vom Shinigami-sama. Hm… ziemlich dünn und zierlich. Ganz anders als ihr Zwillingsbruder." Arachne schaute mich nähernd an. "Hey. Schwester! Sei vorsichtig. Sie ist ja eine Shinigami." "In dem Zustand? Pah, ich habe ihr ein Mittel gegeben. Sie kann in den nächsten Stunden kaum bewegen. So können wir sie in ihr Zimmer verschleppen ohne dass sie uns Angreift." "Wenn du meinst!" "Eruka und Mizune? Könnt ihr sie zu ihrem Zimmer bringen? Und sie natürlich anketten?" "Klar Arachne!" Ich spürte wie vier Hände mich hochnehmen und irgendwo hin brachten. Mein Körper war total schwer. Ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Eruka und Mizune brachten mich in meinem 'Zimmer'. Zwar sind meine Augen geschlossen doch ich konnte seltsamerweise die Umgebung klar sehen. Das Zimmer ist so groß wie ein Wohnzimmer, es gab zwei Schränke, ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Fenster dass mit Gittern versehen ist. Die zwei Hexen brachten mich zum Bett und schauten mich ängstlich an. "Und mit ihrer Hilfe sollen wir den Kishin befreien? Wir hatten doch schon Probleme Medusa-sama und Arachne-sama wiederzuwecken aber der Kishin? Ich glaube dass ist unmöglich!" "Weis nicht. Lassen wir doch die zwei machen was sie wollen." Offensichtlich waren die Mizunes zu einer Mizune geworden. Beide ketteten mich an und liefen nach draußen. Stunden verstrichen. Nach und nach verlor das Mittel seine Wirkung und ich konnte mich endlich Bewegen. Sofort schlug ich meine Augen auf und schaute mich um. Das Zimmer war stockfinster nur das Licht einer Kerze vertrieb ein Bisschen die Dunkelheit. Ich schluckte schwer. Ach wie ich die Dunkelheit hasse. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zur Kerze. Ich nahm den Griff und erkundete mein Zimmer. Meine Beine wollten mich gerade zur Tür führen als ich schon hinfiel. Die Ketten die mir Angelegt worden sind hielten mich zurück. Ich rappelte mich sofort auf und schaute meine Ketten an. Die sind total schwarz und sind mit einem Schlüsselloch versehen. "Klasse!", rief ich und ging zurück zum Bett um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Da es schon mit Gittern versehen ist konnte ich nicht fliehen, und selbst wenn die Gitter es gar nicht gab würde ich sterben wenn ich jetzt da raus springe. "Ziemlich Klasse!" Genervt machte ich die Kerze aus und versuchte zu schlafen. Was ziemlich schwer war. Da es ziemlich kalt war. Leicht Seufzend schlief ich ein. Ich hoffte dass meine Freunde mich retten.

Nachforschungen III und versuch zur Rettung

Kid:

Wir folgten die Spur durch die Wüste. Es wurde langsam wieder hell und wir waren fix und fertig. Wes hatte eine kleine verlassene Hütte gefunden und da drinnen ruhten wir uns aus. "Also. Wo sollen wir hin?" "Weiß ich doch nicht", meinte Luna und schaute betrübt zur Tür, als würde jeden Moment Kim kommen und sie alle überraschen. Lena meinte nur: "Vielleicht warten wir erst mal ab, bis dein Vater über deine Vorfahren etwas herausgefunden hat." "Das würde lange dauern", meinte Soul und schaute zu Black Star der ihn zu nickte. "Das würde sehr lange dauern." Ich stand auf und lief nach draußen. Gedankenversunken setzte ich mich hin und schaute zum Himmel hoch. 'Ich frage mich was Kim mit meiner Familie zu tun hat.' Plötzlich hörte ich etwas klingeln. Sofort wusste ich dass es mein Handy war. Ich suchte danach, fand es und schaute wer es war. Ich hatte eine SMS von Maka gekriegt. "Kid du musst sofort nach Death City kommen." Stand darauf. Hastig sprang ich auf und stürmte zu den anderen. "Wir müssen sofort nach Death City." "Von dort sind wir doch gekommen. Außerdem müssen wir nach Kim suchen." Ich verdrehte meine Augen und meinte zu Wes: "Du, Soul, Black Star, Lena und Luna ihr sucht nach Kim. Ich, Liz und Patty gehen sofort zurück." Wir alle nickten uns zu. Meine Waffen verwandelten sich und ich fing sie auf. Sofort machte ich auf dem Weg nach Death City. Um Mittag rum kam ich an. Maka, Tsubaki und noch jemand warteten auf mich. "Da bist du ja endlich. Dein Vater hat etwas herausgefunden. Ach übrigens das ist Sanjuro Tsubakis Vater. "Hallo." "Na dann kommt." Wir machten uns auf dem Weg zur Galgenvilla wo mein Vater in der Bibliothek war und überall Bücherstapel waren. Offensichtlich hat mein Vater ziemlich gründlich recherchiert. "Wir warten dann draußen." "Ok." Maka, Tsubaki und Sanjuro gingen mit Liz und Patty nach draußen. "Du hast etwas herausgefunden Vater?" "Oh hallo Kid. Ja schau mal zu dem Buch da drüben." Vater zeigte auf ein Buch das ziemlich verstaubt war. 'Womöglich war das lange in der Bibliothek.' Ich nahm das Buch und las den Inhalt: "Stammbaum der Familie Sanzu." Sofort weckte es mein Interesse und ich begann zu lesen. Dort drin stand ziemlich groß: 'Inhaltsverzeichnis' Danach verschiedene Jahrhunderte. So lange gab es meine Familie? Unglaublich. Plötzlich hielte ich inne. Dort steht das Jahrhundert wo ich Geboren bin. Natürlich schlug ich diese Seite auf. Dort stand etwas über mich und leicht durchgestrichen stand... etwas über meine ZWILLINGSSCHWESTER! "Kazumi Sanzu", las ich leise. Meine Schwester hat die gleichen Interesse wie ich gehabt. Dass war vollkommen unmöglich. Meine Augen wanderten zur ihren Lebenslauf. Dort stand: 'Kazumi Sanzu war eine Lebensgöttin. Ihr Name bedeutet Harmonie und Schönheit und sie war immer für ihren Bruder da. Viel ist über sie nicht bekannt gegeben da sie mit vier Jahren Entführt worden ist. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder hatten durch einen magischen Zauber keinerlei Erinnerung zu ihr.' Meine Augen schauten schockiert zum Bild. Dort war ein kleines Mädchen zu sehen dass Ozeanblaue und Himmelblaue Augen hat, schwarze Haare mit Sanzu Lines die nicht geschlossen sind und eine weiße bleiche Haut. Ich schluckte. Dass Mädchen also meine Schwester sah haargenau Kim ähnlich. "V-Vater?" "Ja Kid." "Wer ist eigentlich Kazumi Sanzu?" Mein Vater überlegte kurz und meinte: "Laut im Buch deine Schwester." "Weist du zufällig wer meine Schwester entführt hatte." Mein Vater schüttelt seinen Kopf. "Da muss ich dich leider Enttäuschen. Ich weis es ja selber nicht." Ich ließ mein Kopf hängen und schaute wieder das Bild an. "Ich frage mich wer meine Schwester entführen wollte." "Weis ich nicht. Würde es gerne auch wissen aber wir müssen sofort Kim suchen." "Hm... Seltsam ihr Name kommt mir ziemlich fremd vor." Mein Vater beäugte mich forschend und meinte kurz und knapp: "Vielleicht kommt deine Erinnerung wieder." Ich nickte voll abwesend und schlug das Buch zu. "Ich mach mich sofort auf die Suche nach Kazumi... ähm ich meine Kim." Völlig benebelt lief ich nach draußen und nahm meine Waffen. "Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte mich Tsubaki neugierig. "Das Kim meine Schwester ist... ähm ich meine Kazumi. Verdammt der Name wird mir langsam fremd." Maka schaut mich besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut?" "Klar geht es mir gut", gab ich ihr als Antwort und machte mich auf dem Weg zu den anderen. "Kid warte. Wir kommen mit. Mein Vater hat ein Auto. So können wir die anderen schnell einholen." "Danke." Wir stiegen in Sanjuros Auto und fuhren die Strecke ab die ich mit den anderen zu Fuß abgelegt haben. Unterwegs erzählte ich den anderen was ich herausgefunden habe. Tsubaki stockte ihren Atem und Maka sah mich ziemlich Entgeistert an. Stille. Liz brach die Stille und meinte: "Das ist ja schrecklich. Und du weist nicht wer sie entführen wollte?" "Nein... leider nicht." "Papa. Sind wir bald da?", fragte Tsubaki und schaute ihren Vater fragend an. "Nein... ich sehe sie noch nicht. Sollen wir zu Fuß weiter laufen? Mit dem Auto ist es ziemlich schwer ihre Spur zu folgen." "Klar." Wir stiegen aus und folgten die Spur. Nach einer Weile hatten wir die anderen Eingeholt. Sofort berichtete ich den anderen was ich erfahren habe. Die Reaktion war gerade nicht toll. Soul und Wes schauten mich Mitfühlen und zugleich schockiert an. Lena und Luna schauten bedrückt zum Boden. Und Black Star meinte nur: "Ach du meine Güte. Mensch Kid. Dass du so was als Kind mal durchmachen musstest. Unglaublich." "Kid sieh mal." Soul sah aufgeregt zum Wald der neben uns lag. Ich schaute wo Soul hin zeigte und ich sah im Augenwinkel heraus Personen die den uns nähern. "Schnell wir müssen uns verstecken." "Ja." Sofort versteckten wir uns im Gebüsch und horchten was die Personen bereden. "Das Medusa uns den Auftrag gibt den Sohn vom Shinigami-sama zu entführen? Das wird nie im Leben Funktionieren." "Aber dafür kriegen wir eine Schlange los." "Trotzdem." Das waren eindeutig Eruka und die Zusammensetzung von den Mizunes. Mizune schaut Eruka fröhlich an, doch diese Blickt betrübt auf dem Boden. "Wie sollen wir ihn bitte finden? Ich meine es ist ja nicht so dass er hier ist." "So leichtsinnig kann niemand sein. Kim ich meine Kazumi kann man nicht retten. Mit ihrer Hilfe können wir denn Kishin wiedererwecken." "Wenn du meinst." Black Star trat ausersehen auf einem Stock, dieser Knackste und die zwei Hexen zuckten zusammen. Eruka gab Mizune ein Zeichen und beide kamen näher zu uns. Wir waren sofort mucksmäuschenstill und hofften dass sie umkehren. Vergebens. Eruka schaute über den Busch indem wir uns versteckten und grinste. "Na schön wir haben uns geirrt. Man kann leichtsinnig sein." "WEG HIER!", brüllte Sanjuro und sofort sprangen wir auf um zu flüchten. Klar die Hexen können wir leicht besiegen aber das kostet wertvolle Zeit. Mizune griff Maka an, diese konnte nicht schnell reagieren und wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Ich schoss sofort auf die Mizune und schrie zu den anderen: "Rennt ihr schon mal vor. Ich versuche sie Aufzuhalten." Ich hatte in dem Moment wo ich dass sagte total vergessen, das die zwei Hexen mich entführen wollten. Die anderen nickten mir zu und rannten schon mal vor. Nun stand ich den zwei Hexen entgegen. "Du bist ziemlich Naiv Sohn des Shinigami." Die Hexen näherten mich und grinsten hämisch. Ich wollte gerade auf sie schießen als jemand mich am Kopf traf und ich zu zusammenbrach. Ich hörte nur noch Lizs und Pattys schreie und spürte wie ich aufgehoben wurde. Danach wurde ich ohnmächtig.

Kim:

Man gab mir Essen. Nur widerwillig nahm ich es und füllte so etwas mein Magen auf. Ich war ganz alleine und mir war kalt. Zusammengerollt saß ich auf meinem Bett. Arachne die manchmal zu mir kam erzählte mir wer ich wirklich bin und natürlich war ich total überrascht. Ich bin nämlich nicht Kim Marie Snow. Nein in Wahrheit bin ich Kazumi Sanzu, eine Lebensgöttin. Ich wollte gerade einschlafen als die Tür geöffnet wird. Free kam herein und meinte zu mir: "Du kriegst Besuch." Er warf jemanden hinein und fesselte diesen. Durch das Licht, dass von draußen stammte konnte ich nur leicht erkennen wer es ist. "Und in übrigens. Der Plan wird beschleunigt dank. Bedanke dich bei Kid und deine Freunde." Somit schloss er die Tür und ließ mich alleine mit Kid. Ich stand auf und ging zu Kid. "Hey wach auf." Er blieb Regungslos liegen. Ich überprüfte seinen Atem und war beruhigt. Er war schon mal nicht tot. Ich brachte ihn auf meinem Bett und versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln. "Kid wach bitte auf." Kid regte sich ein bisschen. Bis er schließlich seine Augen aufschlug. "K-Kazumi?" "Ja." Kid richtet sich auf und streckt sich. "Wo sind wir?" "In einem Zimmer gefangen von Arachne. Mehr weis ich nicht." Kid schaut mich mit seinen Topasgelben und Goldgelben Augen an. "Du erinnerst dich?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ich nickte bloß. "Und du?" "Ja, ich erinnere mich an alles." Ich lächelte ihn an und schaute mich um. Wir können nicht lange hier bleiben, dass stet schon mal fest. Schließlich will Arachne und Medusa, uns töten und Asura wieder zum Leben erwecken. "Warum sind wir hier?" "Arachne und Medusa wollen Asura zum Leben erwecken... Dafür brauchen sie mein ganzes Blut... und deine... Seele." Kid schaut mich entgeistert an. "M-Meine Seele?" "Ja." "Ach du heiliger Shinigami." Er betrachtet die Tür nachdenklich. "Können wir hier entkommen?", fragte er anschließend. "Nein!", antworte ich ihm traurig und blickte ihn an. Seltsam obwohl wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben fühlt es so an... als würde es eine Ewigkeit sein. "Hm... Können wir sie austricksen?" "Nein. Ich habe alles versucht... aber sie bewachen uns. Wenn du aus dem Fenster schaust entdeckst du dass überall Wachen sind. Und vor der Tür sind auch Wachen. Wir haben keine Chance zu entkommen." "Verdammt! Vater kann uns auch nicht helfen." Er sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus. "Na ja. Um ehrlich zu sein versuchen sie ihn auch her zu schleppen." "Und wie soll das bitteschön gehen? Vater kann ja nicht weg." "Ja ich weis. Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Eruka und Mizune sind schon mal vorausgeeilt. Wir müssen ihn irgendwie warnen." "Aber hier gibt es kein Spiegel." "Ja leider." Betrübt schaute ich auf dem Boden.

Shinigami:

Verzweifelt versuchte ich Liz und Patty zu beruhigen. Leider war die Rettung fehlgeschlagen und Kid wurde auch entführt. Als ich die beiden beruhigt habe beschloss ich wieder zurück zur Bibliothek zu gehen und heraus zu finden wie ich meinen Sohn und meine Tochter retten kann. Ja, seit ich das Buch durch gelesen habe, erinnerte ich mich wieder daran. Verzweifelt wälzte ich den Büchern herum. Doch fand ich keine Antwort auf meine Fragen. "Verdammt." Traurig blickte ich zur Decke. Ich hoffte nur dass sie nichts Schlimmes den Beiden antun. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Misstrauisch ging ich in die Richtung wo es her kam. Vor der Tür standen zwei Hexen die irgendwie bedrohlich wirken. 'Eruka und Mizune!', dachte ich nur und schritt nach hinten. "Was wollt ihr." "Na ja... DICH!" Schon wurde ich ohnmächtig geschlagen. Die Hexen lachen Böse und verschleppten mich irgendwo hin. Ich spürte wie man mir ein Trank zum Mund führte und es mir hinein flösste. Danach wurde es mir schwummrig und schlief ein. Als ich wieder Aufwachte sahen zwei Besorgte Augenpaaren zu mir. Eine Ozeanblau und Himmelblau der andere Topasgelb und Goldgelb. "K-Kid? Kazumi?" Sofort umarmen mich die zwei. Ich umarmte sie zurück. "Wo sind wir?" "Wissen wir nicht genau." "Ah." "Ich bin so froh dass du lebst. Wir hatten beide sorgen gehabt." Stille. Erst jetzt bemerkten wir drei dass ich wirklich hier bin. "Wie haben sie geschafft..." Weiter kam er nicht denn schon wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Schon wieder. Vor der Tür stand Free der ziemlich finster grinste. "Jetzt seid ihr dran." Er gab uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Als er die Tür wieder schloss hörten wir sein Lachen. "Wie Gruselig", meinte Kazumi trocken. Sie nahm das essen und reichte es uns. Zögernd nahmen wir es. "Es ist nicht vergiftet. Nur schmeckt es gerade nicht richtig lecker." "Ok." Damit aßen wir es. Und es schmeckte wirklich nicht lecker. Aber wie man schön sagt: Lieber vertrocknetes Brot als gar nichts. "Seltsam dass wir alle entführt worden sind", meinte Kid und schaute betrübt auf dem Boden. "Ja ziemlich seltsam. Ich dachte man bräuchte Kazumis Blut und deine Seele. Aber warum zur Hölle braucht man mich?" Das schien selbst meine Kinder verwirrend zu finden. "Vielleicht um dich zu quälen?" "Eine Vermutung." "Hey soll ich euch ein Lied singen?" "Nein danke." "Ach bitte." "Nein!" Kazumi schaut traurig auf dem Boden. "Ich hoffe nur dass die anderen uns finden!", meinte sie und stochert in ihr essen rein.

Entschlossenheit und Tod

Als wir gegessen haben war Kid zusammen mit unserem Vater auf dem Bett und versuchtet einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie herauskommen. Ich sagte wie jedes mal dass dies nicht bringt.

"Vielleicht wenn wir die Gitter irgendwie durchbrechen?"

"Mit was? Wir haben keine Säge und sowieso hast du schon mal nach draußen geschaut? Dort sind überall Wachen. Wir kommen so oder so nicht raus... egal welchen Plan wir schmieden. Ich habe doch alles ausprobiert." Meine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Schließlich ist es der letzte Tag den wir leben. Morgen um Mitternacht wird Asura wiedererweckt. Meine Augen schauten Gedankenversunken zur Tür als würde jeden Moment Arachne kommen und mich und Kid weg bringen. Ich seufzte kurz und stand auf. Kid hatte sich währenddessen hingelegt und schaute stur die Decke an. Vater dagegen hockte am Bettrand und schaute traurig nach unten. Wir alle wussten dass irgendwann dies passieren würde. Egal ob wir es verdrängen oder nicht, dass Glück steht nicht auf unserer Seite. Niemand sagte was, es war nur eine beängstigte Stille in diesem Raum. Während ich nur da stand, setzte sich Kid auf und meinte nachdenklich: "Ich frage mich wo die anderen stecken."

"Womöglich auch Gefangen worden... Schließlich passiert dass doch immer so." Leise dachte ich: 'Mein Blut, Kids Seele... aber wofür brauchen sie Papa?' Es war schon seit einer Woche her dass wir Gefangen worden sind und immer, kommt dieselbe Frage: Was nützt das? Wieso wollen sie uns? Und niemanden sonst? Fragen um Fragen aber keine Antwort darauf. So war es doch immer so oder? Schon wieder eine Frage. Urplötzlich wurde die Tür eingetreten. Erschrocken schauten wir wer dies gemacht hat. Aber anstelle von Arachne war... Black Star.

"Hey... wollt ihr wirklich in dieses Dreckige Loch sterben oder raus kommen?"

"Black Star... wie bist du...?" Weiter kam Kid nicht denn schon kamen unsere Waffen. "Kid." "Liz... Patty. Sagt mal wie seid ihr reingekommen?"

"Das war ganz einfach. Keine Wache stand da." Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Es standen in dieser Burg doch sämtliche Wachen die überall waren... aber wieso waren da keine als Black Star mit den anderen rein kamen? Diese Geschichte stinkt gewaltig. "Seltsam. Kazumi hast du nicht gesagt dass..."

"Es ist eine Falle!", sprudelte es aus mir raus.

"Eine FALLE? Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Na ja. Als wir eingesperrt wurden standen Unmengen von Wachen. Dann kamt ihr und habt gemeint dass keine Wache dort war. Also was denkt ihr wohl?" Alle waren sprachlos. Schließlich ist eine Falle etwas Schreckliches. Black Star meinte prompt: "Aber wieso haben sie dann uns nicht gleich in ein Hinterhalt geführt?"

"Weil sie vielleicht wollten, dass ihr... jetzt passt das Puzzle zusammen. Sie wollen dass wir alle das miterleben... sprich ich und Kid würden womöglich nicht mehr leben."

"Hä wieso?"

"Sie brauchen meine Seele und Kazumis Blut." Luna kam zum Wort: "Wieso nennst du sie Kazumi? Sie heißt doch Kim." Kid schüttelt sein Kopf und meinte: "Nicht mehr lange. Sie ist meine Zwillingsschwester Kazumi Sanzu." Ich lächelte kurz und dachte nach.

Kid:

Wir alle dachten nach. Lena meinte dann: "Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen hier zu fliehen." Ich nickte ihr zustimmend, Kazumi hatte diesmal auch nichts dagegen. Wir schlichen raus... jedenfalls versuchten wir es. Wie Kazumi es gesagt hat, es war eine Falle. Jetzt waren überall Wachen da. Was uns egal war. Wir gingen weiter. Vor die eine Tür blieb Kazumi stehen.

"Was ist los?", flüsterte ich zu ihr.

"Ich spüre die Seelen von Arachne, Medusa und Asura." Sofort waren alle wach.

"Wie hast du das gemerkt?"

"Keine Ahnung." Vater schaut sie lächelnd an und wies uns weiter zu gehen.

"Wieso schlagen wir die Hexen nicht?", fragte Black Star gelangweilt.

"Weil wir sonst keine zweite Chance hier raus zu kommen... und außerdem ist es ziemlich Gefährlich." Black Star seufzte kurz und schaute meine Schwester genervt an. Dafür gab ich ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

"Aua... wofür war dass?"

"Erzähle ich dir später."

"Wenn du meinst." Wir schlichen weiter bis wir vor einer großen Tür waren. Kazumi versuchte sie zu öffnen was nicht klappt.

"Bist du dir Sicher das dies der Ausgang ist?" "Ja bin ich. Ich spüre von dort eine frische Luft."

"Hmmm... Wie kommen wir bloß raus?"

"Gar nicht." Wir alle stockten und schauten nach hinten.

"A-Arachne…" Arachne grinste finster und rief ihre Wachen herbei, sie schnappten uns und führten zu den einem Raum wo Kazumi die Seele von Asura erspürt hat. Während ich versuchte mich zu befreien, versucht Kazumi auf die Hände zu beißen, Liz, Lena und Luna machten gar nichts, Patty lachte nur, Black Star versucht auch zu fliehen und Vater versucht es genauso. Wir drei wollten nicht sterben... oder die anderen.

"So wir haben unsere Ausreißer." Arachne warf uns auf den Boden und lachte gehässig.

"Giriko bring bitte Asuras Seele."

"Ja." Giriko brachte eine rote Seele und stellte sie auf ein Podest mitten im Raum. Meine Schwester zitterte wie verrückt. Ich wusste dass sie ihn spürt. Den ersten Kishin… Asura. Auch ich spürte dieses zittern und dachte: 'Vielleicht liegt es an der Familie.'

Medusa kam auch in dem Raum hinein und zusammen mit den Mizunes, Eruka, ihre Schwester und sie selber beschwören eine Flasche mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit drin.

"Schwarzes Blut."

"Ganz recht. Giriko töte den Sohn des Shinigami." Giriko nickte und ging zu mir. Er hob seine Hand und… ich öffnete meine Augen die ich geschlossen habe und sah… mein Vater der vor mir stand. Meine Augen wurden weiter als ich das sah und das Blut.

"V-Vater!" Mein Vater sackte zusammen und ich krabbelte zu ihm. Tränen kamen in mir hoch und meine Schwester stockte den Atem.

Kazumi:

Ich sah die Szene wo Vater vor Kid stand und ihn beschützte. Mir stockte der Atem, wie konnte man so was tun. In mir brannte Wut… und Verzweiflung. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, stand auf und wollte gerade Giriko schlagen doch Luna hielt mich noch im Zaun.

"Du kannst nichts mehr Ausrichten. Es tut mir leid."

Ich weinte genauso wie mein Bruder.

'Vater...'

"Na sieh mal einer an. Der Shinigami… gab sein Leben für seinen Sohn auf. Wie süß, ein Glück dass ich so was nie machen werde. Na ja. Da wir gerade ne Seele serviert bekommen nehmen wir diese, Anstatt des Jungen."

Giriko nahm die Seele die gerade aus Papa kam und gab sie Arachne. "Fehlt nur noch dein Blut." Diesmal kam Arachne zu mir und nahm mich am Kragen.

"Wenn du versuchst Widerstand zu leisten. Töte ich dich."

Wie Luna gesagt hat ich konnte nichts mehr Ausrichten. Arachne gab mir eine Spritze und nahm etwas Blut von mir, aber so dass ich sofort Ohnmächtig geworden bin. Kid blieb einfach regungslos neben Vater sitzen. Leicht konnte ich erkennen wie die Spinnenhexe zu der Seele ging, mein Blut das mit dem schwarzen Blut vermischte, die Seele von meinem Vater da zu tut und es an schließlich über die Seele von Asura schüttete. Es gab ein rotes Licht und Rauch. Als sich der Rauch langsam lichtet sah ich noch eine Gestalt mit schwarzem Haar und rote Augen, dass muss der Kishin sein.

In dem Moment wo ich ihn sah wurden meine Augenlieder schwer und ich konnte dann nichts mehr sehen.

Es war mein und der Welt das Ende das wusste ich.

Aber dass es mit mir so endet hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Vor paar Monaten war ich noch Zuhause und dachte an nichts Weiteres.

Dann kam der Vorfall mit dem Kishin Ei und ich landete in der Shibusen.

Ich schloss Freundschaften mit den Schülern, habe sogar eigene Waffen.

Und jetzt soll es hier enden?

Nein ich gebe nicht so leicht auf… ich will nicht das dieser wunderschöner Planet vom Wahnsinn beherrscht wird. Ich will es NICHT!

Im Einfluss des Wahnsinns

Trocken sah ich den Kishin an, der vor mir lief, neben wir waren zwei Hexen und hinter mir paar Wachen. Der Kishin Asura grinste hämisch und genießt wieder sein Leben. Vor einer Tür stoppte er und wendete sich zu den Hexen und Waffen.

"Lasst ihn los. Er wird schon nicht weg laufen."

Die Hexen nickten und ließen mich los, Asura packte mich am Kragen und führte mich zu der Tür. Er öffnete diese und ging mit mir rein. Die Hexen schlossen die Tür und stehen vor der Tür so als wenn der Kishin hilfe braucht, dass sie sofort zur Stelle sind.

"Was willst du von mir Kishin?", fragte ich ganz gezielt. Asura grinste wieder hämisch und meinte: "Wenn das Leben deiner Schwester wirklich wichtig ist. Dann gib dich den Wahnsinn hin."

Mein Mund stand offen, ich soll mich den Wahnsinn hingeben... niemals. Selbst meine Schwester würde das nicht wollen und so wieso. Wieso soll ich den Kishin Vertrauen? Hm... sagt das mir mal einer? Er ist das Böse und Böse lügen doch immer. Anderseits... ich kann meine Schwester retten. Aber trotzdem verdammt. Ich bin in eine Zwickmühle geraten.

"Du hast eine Stunde Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wenn die Zeit rum ist und du nichts entschieden hast, so denke ich würdest du deine Schwester nie wieder sehen!"

Ich schluckte. Wenn es sein muss kann er auch beängstigend sein. Der Kishin schaut mich geduldig an und wartet auf meine Antwort.

"Ich..." Der Kishin blickt hoch und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Ich... gib mich den Wahnsinn hin."

Asura grinste innerlich hämisch.

"Na dann. Komm mal mit", meinte er und ich folgte ihn. Wir gingen zu einem großen Raum wo Arachne stand mit einer blauen Seele und daneben war Free in seinen Armen, hält er... hält er... hält er meine Schwester! Ich war glücklich dass Asura ihre Seele nicht gegessen hat oder jemand anders.

"Arachne, er gibt sich den Wahnsinn hin. Gib seiner Schwester ihr Leben zurück."

"Huh. Wenn du meinst", meinte Arachne genervt. Sie dachte womöglich dass Asura die Seele isst. Hm da kann ich ihr zwar nicht Zustimmen aber sie hatte meine Schwester nie gemocht, so widerspenstig wie sie eben halt ist.

"Free kommst du."

"Jep."

Die beiden gingen davon. Nun war ich alleine mit dem Kishin und sein Wahnsinnswelle verstärkt sich und wie es scheint versucht sich diese Welle mein Verstand zu rauben.

"Ich würde meine Schwester womöglich nicht mehr in dieser Gestalt begegnen oder?"

"Ganz recht."

"Huh." Um meine Schwester zu retten gebe ich mich den Wahnsinn hin. Eine ziemlich blöde Idee von mir aber egal.

"Sis es tut mir leid." Ich senkte mein Kopf und gab mich den Wahnsinn hin. Mein Aussehen verändert sich schlagartig. Ich hatte fünf schwarze Streifen und mein Gesicht erinnert an ein Totenkopf, ich trug ein schwarzen Smoking mit Rechtecken was aber von meinem früheren Anzug unterscheidet und dazu noch eine zersauste Krawatte. Der Kishin grinste wieder und fragte mich: "Welche 'Macht' hast du als Wahnsinn?"

Ich antworte ihm ein bisschen krank: "Das 'Nichts'."

"Hm. Na dann. Komm."

Ich folgte den Kishin nach draußen.

Kazumi:

Ich spürte plötzlich wärme in mein Körper aufsteigen. Bin ich etwa am LEBEN?

"Hey. Wach auf. Sofort!"

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Arachne und Free die neben mir waren.

"Na endlich bist du wach. Danke deinen Bruder. Er hat dich gerettet."

"Und wie bitte?", fragte ich leicht verärgert.

"Er hat sich den Wahnsinn hingegeben. Nur um dich zu retten. Von mir aus hätte er es lassen können. So müsste ich dich jedenfalls nicht ertragen."

"WAS?", fragte ich leicht wütend. Mein Bruder Kid, hat sich den Wahnsinn hingegeben? Das darf nicht sein. Arachne schüttelt ihren Kopf und holt Eruka und die Zusammensetzung von den Mizunes. "Mizune, Eruka. Kleidet sie bitte angemessen ein. Sie sieht aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld."

"Ja."

Eruka nahm mich und ich folgte den beiden zu einem Zimmer der noch viel größer ist als das wo ich Gefangen war. Eruka und die Mizune gaben mir Klamotten, kämmten meine Haare versuchten mich zu schminken und richten mich her.

"Wieso seid ihr so nett zu mir?"

"Weil es Arachne, Medusa und der Kishin es so möchten."

"Wenn ihr denkt dass ich den Wahnsinn hingebe. Da habt ihr euch gewaltig geschnitten."

"Huh. Zieh dich einfach mal an und benimm dich wie eine Prinzessin. Sonst könnten wir deine Seele wieder nehmen und du dein Bruder bleibt im Wahnsinn."

"Meinetwegen."

Nach dieser Diskussion brachten die beiden Hexen mich zu einem noch größeren Raum. Es stand ein großer Tisch mit fünf Stühlen in diesem Raum. Womöglich das Esszimmer. Wäre eigentlich auch logisch.

"Bleibe hier. Du wirst nämlich bewacht. Eine falsche Bewegung und deine Seele gehört den Kishin."

"Als hätte ich vor ohne Waffen zu kämpfen", gab ich der Hexe als antwort und rümpfte meine Nase.

"DU~!" Eruka wollte mich schlagen als Medusa kam.

"Eruka. Was machst du?"

"M-M-Medusa-sama. Es tut mir leid. Dieses Mädchen ist einfach widerspenstig."

"Ich weis. Geht einfach."

"Ja. Komm Mizune." "Ja." Die beiden gingen und Medusa kam zu mir.

"Na sieh einer an. Wie hübsch du gekleidet bist."

Ich zeigte ihr meine Kalte Schulter und schaute Richtung Tür als würde gleich Black Star reinkommen und rufen April, April. Aber das ließ sich nur zu wünschen. Die Schlangenhexe setzt sich neben mir und flüstert zu mir: "Wenn du einen guten Eindruck hinterlässt. Dann wirst du nicht gleich in den Kerker geschmissen werden."

"Pöh. Als würde ich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Wieso sollte ich eine Hexe glauben?"

"Kazumi! Sei nicht so frech. Es geht auch um dein Wohl und dessen wohl deines Bruders. Wenn du dich daneben benimmst stirbt er."

Das traf ins Herz. Ich wollte nicht das Kid stirbt, auch wenn er unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinn steht. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und drei Personen kamen herein. Arachne, Asura und... mein Bruder Kid. Die drei kamen auch zum Tisch und setzten sich auf die Stühle hin. Zuerst redeten die drei Erwachsenen und ich beäugte mein Bruder. Er war voll krass verändert worden. So kannte ich ihn jedenfalls nicht. Paar Diener kamen mit Speisen herein und stellte sie auf dem Tisch. Auch wenn mein Magen Anfing zu knurren und ich ein verlangen nach Essen habe... konnte ich es dennoch nicht nehmen. Es könnte Gift drin sein. Als würde Asura meine Gedanken lesen meinte er sofort: "Du kannst es ruhig essen. Man sieht schon dein Hunger an." Erst zögerte ich dann nahm ich mir etwas. Wir fünf aßen zusammen und die meiste Zeit redeten die Erwachsenen über paar Sachen. 'Idioten!', dachte ich und füllte mein Magen auf. Als wir fertig waren führten mich Arachne und Medusa zu meinem zukünftigen Schlafzimmer.

"Hier schläfst du."

"Ok." Die beiden halfen mir aus meinen Klamotten und richten mich für die Nacht her.

Kid:

Nach dem essen führte mich Asura zu meinem Schlafzimmer.

"War dieses Mädchen meine Schwester?", fragte ich.

"Ja."

Das war also meine Zwillingsschwester.

"Und sie steht nicht unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinn?"

"Ja... wenn du möchtest könnte ich mit ihr verhandeln und sie wäre auch unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinns."

"Das wäre schön."

Der Kishin grinste und blieb stehen.

"Da schläfst du." "Ok." Ich ging rein und machte mich fertig. Meine Gedanken waren an meiner Schwester aber sofort schüttelte ich sie weg.

"Egal. Das 'Nichts' ist wichtiger als meine Schwester." Mit diesen Worten schlief ich ein. Am nächsten Tag wachte ich leicht verpennt auf und richtete mich her. Als ich zum Esszimmer lief entdeckte ich meine Schwester wieder. Ich ignorierte sie doch sie hatte mich bemerkt.

"Kid?"

"Was willst du?"

"Wieso ignorierst du mich?", fragte sie.

"Ich bin gerade dabei an dem Begriff 'Nichts' zu arbeiten und dafür brauche ich keine Störung."

"Du bist wirklich im Einfluss des Wahnsinns. Kid bitte versprich mir dass du... nicht so wirst... wie der... Kishin. Bite verspreche es mir." In ihr kamen Tränen hoch und sie fing an zu weinen, ich drehte mich um und meinte kalt: "Ich weis nicht was du meinst."

Sofort wendete ich mich von ihr ab und lief wieder zum Esszimmer. Ich ließ meine weinende Schwester einfach stehen und achte nicht auf sie. Asura kam gerade aus der anderen Richtung und sa mich wie ich total pünktlich am Tisch saß.

"Du bist aber ziemlich Pünktlich."

"Ich dachte sie wäre schon im Einfluss..."

"Ich habe es versucht aber sie ist ziemlich stur. Ich werde mein bestes geben."

"Ok."

Der Kishin setzt sich neben mir und beäugte mich skeptisch. Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und wartete auf die Damen.

Im Einfluss des Wahnsinns II und Nachforschungen IV

Ich, Arachne und Medusa liefen wieder zum Esszimmer. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit meine Tränen weggewischt und versuchte mein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Meine Gedanken waren woanders und zwar da wo eigentlich alle Gedanken schlussendlich enden. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefangen... wenn der Kishin das so will und wenn ich meinen Bruder damit wenigstens eine Freude machen kann... dann gebe ich mich dem Wahnsinn hin. So Absurd auch der Gedanke war... ich wollte einfach nur mein Bruder wieder sehen und außerdem... wieso soll ich weiter Leben? Mein Vater ist tot, meine Freunde waren tot... zumindest glaube ich das und mein Bruder?

Er war im Wahnsinn gefangen was bleibt mir da also noch übrig? Als wir endlich dort angekommen waren saß ich schweigend gegenüber meinem Bruder und begann zu essen. Mit Arachne und Medusa habe ich schon gesprochen, weswegen sie gerade leise mit dem Kishin darüber sprechen. Mein Bruder saß einfach nur da und aß Gedankenversunken sein Frühstück, er bemerkte wie der Kishin grinste und zu den zwei Hexen nickte.

Danach flüsterte er etwas meinem Bruder im Ohr, dieser musste lächeln und sah dankbar dem Kishin an. Nach dem Essen das ziemlich rasch ging standen wir auf und jeder geht dort hin wo er hin will. Ich jedoch saß wieder hin und schaute auf dem Tisch... ob das gerade eine gute Entscheidung war? Dem Wahnsinn hin zugeben? Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und verwarf schnell denn Gedanken. Jetzt gibt es so wieso kein zurück mehr. Ich hörte wie jemand zu mir ging und spürte wie dieser jemand meine Stirn antippt. Dieser jemand meinte leise: "Schließe deine Augen und verwerfe alle Gedanken von Vernunft."

Ich machte dies und plötzlich überfüllte mich ein Strom aus Wahnsinnigen Gedanken... war das der Wahnsinn? Wenn das so ist... dann... dann fühlte... es sich ziemlich... dann fühlte es sich ziemlich **toll **an. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und schaute Wahnsinnig zu Asura der neben mir stand. Ich trage automatisch ein schwarzes Kleid in der Mitte eine rote Rose, in meinen Haaren hatte ich eine schwarze Schleife auch mit einer roten Rose drauf und ich hatte ein schwarzes Band um meinen Hals. Der Kishin grinste und meinte: "Welche 'Macht' hast du als Wahnsinn?"

"Mordlust, das bedeutet Wahnsinn für mich."

Der Kishin lächelte hämisch und löste sich in Luft auf, so eine art zum Telepotieren. Als er verschwand stand ich auf und lief nach draußen. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließ und weiter gehen wollte, fing mich mein Bruder ab und meinte: "Also welche Einheit hast du?" Auf seine Frage antwortete ich: "Ganz einfach Mordlust." Kid grinste und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Komm ich zeige dir etwas."

Kid:

Nach dem essen wartete ich draußen auf meine Schwester. Als sie total verändert rauskam fing ich sie ab und fragte nach ihrer Einheit. Als sie meiner Frage daraufhin mit 'Ganz einfach Mordlust' beantwortet, grinste ich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr dass ich ihr etwas zeige. Wir beide gingen zur Bibliothek wo Eruka und die Mizunes da waren und irgendein Hexenbuch lesen. Gezielt lief ich zu einem der Bücher hin und zog dieses raus. Darauf steht: Shibusen. Meine Schwester sah mich fragend an. "Shibusen? Was ist das?"

"Weiß ich auch nicht, ich fragte natürlich Asura-sama was das ist... aber er antwortet dass du es nicht zum Wissen brauchst. Aber das hat mich neugierig gemacht."

"Hm~ wieso lesen wir nicht darin."

"Das ist das Problem… ich kriege dieses Buch einfach nicht zum öffnen."

"Gib mal her."

Ich gab Kazumi das Buch und schaute gespannt zu ihr. Nach kurzer Zeit legte sie das Buch wieder hin und meinte verärgert: "Warum lässt das Buch sich nicht öffnen?"

"Ganz einfach weil ihr dazu meinen Schlüssel braucht."

Wir beide zuckten zusammen und schauten nach hinten. Dort stand Asura, der uns wütend anblickt. Er schnappte uns sofort das Buch weg und ließ es verschwinden.

"Wieso nimmt ihr so ein Buch heraus?"

"Ähm ich...", versuchte ich wenigstens zu erklären.

"Uns hat diese Aufschrift neugierig gemacht... ich meine wir sind noch Kinder."

Asura seufzte und schüttelt sein Kopf. Danach wendet er sich um und ging. Ich schaute meine Schwester dankend an und innerlich seufzte ich. Was für ein Glück das sie endlich im Einfluss des Wahnsinns ist, aber ob sie auch ohne Wahnsinn das auch getan hätte? Na egal, die Hauptsache ist das sie im Wahnsinn steht. Wir beide liefen langsam tapsend aus der Bibliothek und gehen zurück in unseren Zimmern. Immer noch in den Gedanken an die Shibusen schaute ich nach oben. Seltsam wieso kommt mir dieser Name so bekannt vor? Wieso spricht es mich immer wieder an...

Verdammt ich muss das wissen.

Sofort stand ich auf und schlich in die Gemächer von Asura wo ich denke das dort das Buch ist. Auf dem Weg dahin bemerkte ich meine Schwester.

"Hey Kazumi!"

Sofort zuckte sie zusammen und sah mich erleichtert an.

"Mensch jage mir kein Schrecken ein."

Wir beide schlichen uns in die Gemächer und schauten aller erst nach dem Schlüssel um. Kazumi fand ihn unter einem Kissen und zeigte ihn mir lächelnd.

Kazumi:

Ich zeigte lächelnd Kid den Schlüssel. Mein Bruder schaut sich um und sah auch das Buch. Mit dem Schlüssel öffneten wir das Buch und schauten rein. Sofort stockte ich als ich die vielen Seiten sah. Leise las ich vor: "Die Shibusen wurde gegründet damit die Kishins, Wesen die das menschliche verloren haben und zu Kishin Eiern wurden nicht noch einmal wiedergeboren werden. Denn diese Wesen haben die Welt in Chaos gebracht und beinahe alles zerstört..."

Ich schaute meinen Bruder an der geschockt auf das Buch blickt.

War womöglich der Kishin etwa Asura-sama? Ich schüttelte mein Kopf und schloss das Buch.

Sofort liefen wir wieder nach draußen und flüsterten durcheinander.

_"Hatte etwa Asura-sama beinahe die Welt zerstört?"_

"Ob man nicht jemanden anderen gemeint hat?"

_"Kommt dir der Name__** Shibusen **__ nicht bekannt vor?"_

"Oder kommt dir der Name **Kishin Eier**nicht bekannt vor?"

Wir beide schauten uns an bevor wir bemerkten das Asura kam. Sofort verabschiedeten wir uns und liefen in unseren Zimmern. Dort vergessen wir sofort was wir dort gelesen haben...

nur in meinem Kopf blieb es noch. Wie eine Seuche breitet es in mir aus. Aber ich wollte das Vergessen.

Ich schaute zur Decke und dachte nach… nachdenken war auch das einzigste womit ich mir die Zeit vertrieb. Das und Tiere morden. Da ich keine Menschen töten durfte. Sicherheit hatte Asura-sama gesagt. Aber wovor sollten wir geschützt werden? Vor der Shibusen? Vor einigen Tagen habe ich diese Frage Asura gestellt, doch er meinte nur dass ich es nicht wissen muss. Ich seufzte kurz und stehe wieder auf. Mich macht die Sache mit Shibusen schon zu schaffen. Dauernd frage ich mich was das für eine Schule ist und niemand antwortet es mir. Selbst mein Bruder fragt und fragt, aber er kriegt keine Antwort auf seine Fragen. Von draußen höre ich aufgeregt Schritte, sofort schreckte ich auf und schaute angestrengt zur Tür, als könnte ich sie durchschauen. Ein lauter Knall und schon wurde die Tür geöffnet… von meinem Bruder.

„Kazumi schnell wir müssen fliehen."

In seinen Händen hält er zwei Pistolen. Fragend schaue ich ihn an, doch er packt meine Hand und rannte durch die Gänge.

„Bruder was ist denn los?"

„Ich weiß jetzt was es mit Shibusen auf sich hat."

„Ach wirklich? Worum geht es."

Mein Bruder erzählte mir alles was er herausgefunden hat und mir wurde schnell klar: Das alles was Asura gesagt hat eine einzige verlogene Lüge war.

Kid:

Bevor ich meine Schwester alles erzählt habe war da noch eine Hintergrund Geschichte: _**Mich ließ ja die Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und auch auf meine Fragen gab es keine Antworten… also bin ich noch mal in Asuras Gemächer rein geschlichen und habe nach dem Buch gesucht den Schlüssel dafür habe ich schon seit dem ersten rein schleichen kopiert. Also kein Problem damit. Ich nahm das Buch an mich und lief zu meinem Zimmer. Dort habe ich mich eingeschlossen und das Buch aufgeschlagen. Aufmerksam habe ich alles durchgelesen…**_

_**doch…**_

_**an… **_

_**einer… **_

_**Stelle… kam meine Neugier. Und zwar die Stelle wo Shinigami-sama vorkommt. Wieso kommt mir dieser Name so bekannt vor? Ich las einfach weiter und schnell bemerkte ich etwas:**_

_**Das was Asura uns gesagt hat war die reinste LÜGE. **_

_**Ich wurde sofort wütend und schlug das Buch weg. Mein normales Aussehen kam wieder und ich stand auf.**_

‚_**Na warte Asura… ich werde dir schon dein Lachen vergehen lassen!'**_

_**Mit dem Gedanken renne ich nach draußen, vorbei an die verdutzen Gesichter der Wachen und Hexen. Vorbei an Türen, die mich zu sehr an die Zeit erinnern wo ich Wahnsinnig wurde… vorbei an alles was mich verärgert hatte. Oh ja…**_

_**Ich bereute meine Tat und dennoch, bin ich froh das ich dass gemacht habe…**_

_**ich…**_

_**will…**_

_**wieder…**_

_**alles…**_

_**gut machen. Aber dazu müsste oder eher gesagt bräuchte ich meine Waffen. Deswegen renne ich nach unten. Dort angekommen an den Kerkern wo ich es vermute sah ich meine alte Freunde. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Lena, Luna und meine Waffen. **_

„_**Hey Leute…"**_

„_**KID!", schrie Liz und stand sofort auf.**_

_**Ich grinste ihr entgegen und öffnete das Tor. Meine Freunde umarmten mich so sehr dass ich beinahe umgekippt bin.**_

„_**Du lebst also noch… wir dachten dass du Tod wärst."**_

„_**Na ja… Wahnsinnig trifft eher. Liz, Patty verwandelt ihr euch bitte? Wir müssen meine Schwester holen."**_

„_**Wo ist sie denn?"**_

„_**Noch im Wahnsinn."**_

„_**Ok."**_

„_**Geht klar."**_

_**Beide verwandeln sich und ich fing sie auf. Sofort laufe ich zur Tür und meinte zu den anderen: „Ihr geht schon mal vor… ich komme schon nach." **_

„_**Ok."**_

_**Meine Stimmung wurde wieder ernster und ich lief zu meiner Schwester. Unterwegs sah ich wie man mir den Weg stellt und auch wenn ich nicht so gerne töte… schoss ich auf jeden der mein Feind war. Ich hörte Geschrei und die Schüsse von meinen Pistolen. Ein Knall nach dem anderen. Plötzlich stand Arachne vor mir. **_

„_**WAS WILLST DU HEXE?"**_

„_**Du bist wieder normal… Schwester!"**_

„_**Bin da."**_

_**Die Lage wäre aussichtslos… wäre mir nicht etwas eingefallen. „LIZ… PATTY!"**_

„_**Geht klar."**_

_**Gemeinsam riefen wir: „Seelenresonanz!"**_

_**Ich ladete meine Waffen auf Death Cannon und zielte auf die zwei Hexen.**_

_**Ruhig meinte ich: „Death Cannon." Schon waren die Hexen Geschichte. Ihre Seele schwebt herum und meine Waffen nahmen diese Seelen. Jetzt sind sie zu Death Scythes geworden. Mir blieb keine Zeit um Stolz zu sein. Ich lief zum Zimmer meiner Schwester und öffnete diese…**_

Das war die Hintergrund Geschichte…

Kazumi:

Als Kid mir alles erzählt hatte wurde ich wieder normal. Wie konnte dieser Kishin bloß wagen uns beide Wahnsinnig zu machen? Dafür wird er bestrafft. Aber gehörig. Ich grinste und wir beide kamen gesund und lebend nach draußen. Außer puste schaue ich mich um. Niemand ist uns gefolgt… also alles ok…

Wir alle liefen sofort weg vom Wald und schauten nicht nach hinten. Hinter uns war in zwischen viele Wächter und wollten uns bestrafen was wir getan haben. Tapfer hielt ich Lena und Luna in der Hand und machte mir keine Gedanken nach hinten zu schauen.

„Wo sollen wir hin?", fragte ich und schaute jeden fragend an.

„Am besten zur Shibusen!", antwortete Maka und lächelt mich an.

Sofort kamen mir die Erinnerung was passiert ist und traurig oder eher gesagt fast weinend meinte ich: „Aber… wer soll uns da beschützen?"

Maka merkte was los ist und meinte beruhigend: „Dein Bruder außerdem bist du eine Lebensgöttin… wäre es da nicht besser wenn du deine Kräfte endlich entfaltest?" Fragend schaute ich sie an… doch dann musste ich lächeln und nickte leicht. „Ich versuche es."

„Ok."

„Weißt du was du dafür brauchst?

„Ja klar… Freundschaft, Liebe und Kraft!", antwortete ich bevor wir angegriffen werden.

„Was zum...", meinte Black Star verdutzt und schaute wo der Angriff kam… Von den Wächtern.

„Verdammt was sollen wir tun?" „Keine Ahnung… Vielleicht kämpfen?" „Ok."

„Ich benutze meine neue Kraft!", meinte Kid und lächelt jeden an.

„Also los geht's"

Kid lächelte und seine Sanzu Lines schließen sich nacheinander. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an doch dann lächelte ich. Er wird so wieso der nächste Shinigami sein… das weiß jeder. Als er seine letzte Sanzu Line geschlossen hatte sah er fast wie Vater aus. Er trug den gleichen Mantel um es genauer zu beschreiben. Danach verwandeln sich auch seine Waffen dem entsprechen. Ich machte zusammen mit den anderen die Kettenresonanz und gemeinsam kämpften wir gegen die Wächter…

Ich und meine Waffen kämpften gerade gegen die Hexen: Mizunes und Eruka als ich plötzlich eine sehr große Freundschaft in meinen Herzen Empfinde…

Meine erste Sanzu Line also die mittlere schloss sich und ich vernichtete mit einen Schlag die zwei Hexen. Meine Waffen nahmen diese Hexen und sie wurden endlich zu einer Death Scyhte.

Und ich wunderte mich wieso meine Kräfte schon so früh kamen…

vielleicht…

weil…

mein Bruder…

zu einem wirklichen Shinigami…

wurde…

ja das müsste der Grund sein! Ich lächelte und schaute meinen Bruder an. Dieser lächelt zurück.

Maka und Black Star kämpfen gegen paar Wächter die denken dass sie stärker sind als plötzlich Giriko Maka angriff.

„Was zum?"

„Du bist mit Schuld das Arachne-sama starb… Dafür wirst du es bezahlen!"

„WAS?"

Bevor Giriko sie töten konnte kam Black Star dazwischen und meinte Wütend: „Sie war nicht Schuld. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir nicht da."

Girikos Blick wandert zu meinen Bruder. Sofort verstand ich worauf er hinaus will und warf Lena zu Giriko. Dieser wurde an seinem Bein verletzt, weswegen er nicht kämpfen konnte.

„Du wirst nicht meinen Bruder umbringen… wenn du das machst. Vernichte ich dich!"

„Verdammt!"

Kid:

Ich kämpfte gerade gegen eine Horde von Wächtern als ich plötzlich bemerkte wie eine zweite große Macht plötzlich kam. Sofort wendete ich mich zu dieser Macht und sah wie meine Schwester ihre erste Sanzu Line verbunden hatte. Ich lächelte sie an und sie zurück.

Danach widmete ich mich wieder zu den Wächtern. Ich war froh zu sehen dass meine Schwester endlich ihre erste Sanzu Line geschlossen hat…

Momentchen mal… stand nicht im Buch dass sie erst mit 16 ihre Kräfte bekommt?

Was zur Hölle war dann los?

Kamen ihre Kräfte wegen mir?

Oder nicht?

Ich schüttelte mein Kopf und lächelte.

Nein… womöglich wegen mir.

Die Wächter griffen mich an und ich wich aus. Mit meinen Kräften erledige ich einen nach dem anderen. Aber ich bemerkte nicht wie Giriko Maka angriff und meine Schwester ihre Drohung schrie.

Erst als Liz mich anspricht wusste ich was los war.

„HEY Kid pass auf!"

Ich wich gerade im letzten Moment aus als ich ihn sah…

den Mörder meines und Kazumis Vater…

Der Ursprung des Wahnsinns,

der erste Kishin,

derjenige den wir letztes Jahr besiegt haben,

_**ASURA**_.

Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Schade dass du nicht mehr Wahnsinnig bist."

„… Wäre ich so wieso nicht mehr länger gewesen. Du hast Vater ermordet!"

„So oder so wäre er gestorben… wenn du deine letzten Sanzu Line geschlossen hättest. Dann wäre er gestorben."

„LÜGNER!"

Ohne Nachzudenken griff ich ihn an und verletzte ihn, wiederum wich er meinen Angriffen aus und versucht mich zu verletzten. Was aber bei beiden Seiten kläglich scheitert. Er war zu schnell und ich ziemlich flink.

Ich bemerkte nicht wie Giriko gegen meine Schwester kämpfte.

Ich kämpfte gegen Giriko und versuchte ihn zu erwischen. Was nur kläglich gelang. Er war zu schnell, selbst mit verletztem Fuß. Sei den 800 Jahren hat er an Kraft erringt und an Mordlust… warte Mordlust? Klar ich werde ihn schlagen können aber dazu muss ich ihn Provozieren.

„Hey Giriko Schnarchnase?"

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Wie du eben heißt Giriko Schnarchnase!"

„Ich heiße Giriko… nicht Schnarchnase!"

„Hey du hast einen neuen Namen Schnarchnase… Kartoffelidiot."

Sofort lachte ich bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Giriko schaute mich wütend an und griff mich an. Aber er erwischte mich nicht.

„Willst du mich so etwa bekämpfen? Du bist lustig. Und Komisch!"

Dieses Mal merkte ich dass ich langsam zu weit ging und hörte auf. Mit dem Provozieren sah ich dass Girikos Adern zu Pochen beginnen und mich rot vor Wut anschauen.

Sofort rief ich zu Luna und Lena: „Seelenresonanz! Giriko das wird dein Ende!"

Luna und Lena wurden schwarz und ich grinste als ich Girikos Entsetztes Gesicht sah.

Als wir fertig waren rannte ich zu Giriko und versetzte ihm den Gnadenstoß. „So jetzt bist du für immer weg!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Kid mein Bruder gegen den Kishin also Asura kämpfte. Ich spürte wieder so ein Kribbeln und mein zweiter Sanzu Line verschloss sich… Unglaublich ich habe als ich gegen Giriko gekämpft habe Kraft gespürt.

Schon wieder musste ich lächeln. Fehlt nur noch Liebe dann bin ich eine wahrhaftige Lebensgöttin.

Ich hörte einen kleinen Schrei und meine Gedanken waren wieder beim hier und jetzt. Sofort rannte ich zu meinem Bruder und meinte: „Ich helfe dir."

„Danke."

Danach schaute ich mich um und sah wie Asura auf uns losging. Ich parierte seinen Angriff und Kid schoss auf ihn.

Dennoch verschwand er kurz und taucht hinter uns auf. Schnell wichen wir aus und kämpften gegen ihn.

/Kid? Kazumi?/ Wir beide hörten eine bekannte Stimme. Sofort schauten wir uns um. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben… und wir sahen Vater.

„Vater!"

„Papa."

Er lächelte uns an und meinte: _„Ihr seid jetzt bereit."_

„Bereit für was?", fragte mein Bruder und schaute ihn fragend an?"

„_Kid… Kazumi. Schaut euch mal gegenseitig an."_

Wir machten dies…

Ich sah meinen Bruder als Vollwertiger Shinigami und mein Bruder?

Er sah mich als Vollwertige Lebensgöttin.

„Sis du hast ja deine Sanzu Lines geschlossen."

„Hä?"

„_Ich werde nun euch etwas lernen… Man nennt es: Seelenvereinigung." _

„Wir sind Ohr."

Vater lächelte uns an und meinte: _„Ok… dies könnt ihr verwenden wenn ihr gegen Asura kämpft. Ihr müsst euch die Hand geben und eure Kräfte spüren lassen. Eure Waffen werden dann so noch mächtiger als sie es je schon sind. Sie werden zu Reaper Guardians. Das sind die mächtigsten Waffen die es gibt. Ich hoffe dass ihr gewinnt. Und passt gut auf euch auf. Ja?"_

„Wir passen auf uns auf… Versprochen."

„Versprochen."

Damit verschwand Vater und die Zeit nahm seinen gewohnten Lauf. Ich und mein Bruder nickten uns zu und schauten den Kishin an.

Aus der Ferne sahen Maka und Black Star was da vor sich geht. Die beiden kämpfen immer noch gegen Wächter und waren überrascht wie wir uns verändert haben.

_**Kid**_und **Kazumi:**

_**Wir beide standen vor dem Kishin und schauten ihn drohend an. Wir riefen: „Jetzt bist du fällig Kishin! Du wirst dafür bestrafft was du getan hast!"**_

_**Asura schaut uns erwartungsvoll an. Wir beide gaben uns die Hand und lächelten uns gegenseitig an.**_

„_**Bist du bereit Schwester?"**_

„**So was von Bruder."**

„_**Ok… Asura…"**_

„**Jetzt wird du was erleben…"**

„_**Was…"**_

„**Du…"**

„_**Noch nie gesehen hast. Los geht's. **_

_**SEELENVEREINIGUNG!"**_

_**Asura schaut uns entgeistert an. So was hat er noch nie im Leben gesehen oder gehört. Unsere Waffen nahmen eine Bläuliche, rote, und grüne Farbe an. **_

**Ich spürte Kids Kraft.**

_**Während ich die Kraft meiner Schwester spürte.**_

**Seine Kraft fühlte sich so mächtig an.**

_**Ihre Kraft fühlte sich so sensationell an.**_

_**Wir beide grinsten uns an und vereinigten unsere Seelen. Ein goldenes Licht umhüllte uns und wir spürten die Kraft die unsere Vorfahren haben. Diese Kraft… so groß und mächtig. Kein Mensch, kein Meister und auch keine Waffe würde so eine Macht kriegen… aber wir, die Kinder von Shinigami-sama schon. Und unsere Waffen auch. Diese Kraft würden wir gegen Asura benutzen. Und er wird endlich seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. **_

_**Als das Licht aufhörte zu leuchten sahen unsere Seelen anders aus. Es ist so als würden sie wie Ying und Yang sein. Aber das sind sie nicht. Maka sah erstaunt uns an und stupste Black Star an.**_

„Schau mal Black Star… so was habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Ich kann ihre Seelen sehen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja… es ist so als würde man ihre Seelen sehen, auch wenn man nicht so eine Fähigkeit besitzt."

_**Wir lächelten uns an und rannten zu Asura. Dieser sah uns verdutzt an und wusste nicht was er machen soll. Und in dieser Sekunde… war er Geschichte. Er verschwand, nur seine Seele war übrig… daneben die Seele von Vater. **_

**Kid und ich schauten uns gegenseitig an,**

_**Ich lächelte meine Schwester an und nahm die Seele von Asura.**_

**Ich nahm die Seele von Papa und ließ sie verschwinden. Damit er in Frieden ruhen kann… Danach nahm ich die Seele von Asura und vernichte sie… damit er nie wieder wiederkommt… für immer.**

_**Der Himmel wurde Blau und die Sonne lächelte jeden an. Wir beide liefen zu Black Star und Maka, die uns mit einem lächeln Begrüßten. Endlich war es vorbei. Für immer.**_

_**Asura wird nicht mehr existieren… und Vater?**_

_**Er wird in ruhe weiterleben und zwar in unseren Herzen.**_

Kazumi und Kid waren wieder in Death City und halfen bei dem Aufbauen mit. Die Stadt war durch Asura völlig zerstört aber die Menschen waren alle am Leben. In der Shibusen kam Spirit Maka entgegen, Wes Soul und den Zwillingen.

„Ihr habt es geschafft…"

„Aber Vater ist."

„Er wird doch in unserem Herzen weiterleben."

„Da hast du recht… aber kommt. Ihr müsst schließlich noch etwas sagen. Kid-sama und Kazumi-sama."

„An den Namen würden wir noch gewöhnen müssen."

Vor der Shibusen:

Kid und Kazumi sahen wie alle Menschen sie anstarren. So was waren sie nicht gewöhnt. Normalerweise wäre der Shinigami also ihr Vater hier und würde etwas zu den Leuten sagen… Kazumi schluckte und sah ihren Bruder an. Dieser nickte und meinte zu den Leuten: „Also… Anstelle von Vater werden wir nun etwas sagen. Der Kishin Asura ist zum zweiten Mal besiegt worden."

Die Menschen jubelten und schauten die zwei glücklich an.

„Und wir wollen euch noch sagen… dass nicht nur wir ihn besiegt haben. Wir hätten es nicht geschafft wenn unsere Freunde nicht geholfen haben." Kazumi winkt ihre Freunde zu sich.

„Wir wollen noch bei Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Wes Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz und Patty Thompson, Lena und Luna vom Lilienclan, Crona Gorgon und auch Sanjuro Nakatsukasa und bei den Lehrern bedanken."

Die Angesprochenen kamen zu ihnen und lächelten das ganze Volk an.

Alle klatschten und rufen ihre Namen als Dank.

Nun werden alle in Frieden leben… für immer. Dank des Schicksal das die beiden wieder zusammengeführt hat. Den Zwillingen: Kid und Kazumi.

Nun sind die beiden wieder zusammen und werden nun weiter führen was ihr Vater begonnen hatte. Sie werden die Sache mit der Shibusen und Seelenjagd weiterführen… für immer.

Kid als Todesgott

und…

Kazumi als Lebensgöttin.

_**Die beiden werden für ewig zusammenbleiben.**_


End file.
